


Nothing Left to Do (But Dream)

by bitterjewess, iaintafraidofnoghostbear



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harem, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Multi, No consent issues, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 12:24:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19812253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitterjewess/pseuds/bitterjewess, https://archiveofourown.org/users/iaintafraidofnoghostbear/pseuds/iaintafraidofnoghostbear
Summary: Nolan knows what he’s been told would be wanted of him by the people who sold him and the secrets whispered at night among the boys he grew up with.  Supposedly, the King has a voracious appetite; he needs a collection of boys to satisfy him, uses them and then abandons them after they've outlived their usefulness.  He can’t imagine that it’s anything but the truth.





	Nothing Left to Do (But Dream)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Helpless" by Screaming Females. 
> 
> A brief trigger warning: as a harem fic, there is a touch of power imbalance, but all the characters are very aware of consent, and no one is coerced into sex.

Nolan waits outside the door, his chest and waist constricted tightly in a white corset, so much so that he can't quite breathe right. He is self-conscious of the way it makes his hips flare out, even though he knows it was meant to balance out his shoulders. It’s hardly comfortable. The colored ribbon on the white corset is pulled too tight, the lace accenting the indent of his waist. The white accentuates how pale his skin is, and it pushes his pecs up to certain fullness.

His hair is piled on his head in a pretty updo, glittery clips holding it in place, and just a smidge of blush and mascara decorates his cheeks and eyes. Heels that are a bit too high make him feel wobbly on his feet, and his bottom half is covered only by a white thong that digs into the skin of his hips. 

The King's attendants had put him in this clothing. He didn't bring them, and he's never worn anything like it before. He’s been sold to the King, and now he has to go and prove that he's worth keeping. Nolan has no way to know what awaits him besides the terrible rumors that have haunted him every night since his capture. So far, he’s met no one but the attendants, sequestered as he has been in the keep. Now he's dressed like this, a vision in white, and he doesn't know what more to expect.

Nolan knows what he’s been told would be wanted of him by the people who sold him and the secrets whispered at night among the boys he grew up with. Supposedly, the King has a voracious appetite; he needs a collection of boys to satisfy him, uses them and then abandons them after they've outlived their usefulness. He can’t imagine that it’s anything but the truth; after all, this is the man who bought him, rumored to be such a monster, and the man who has put him in this outfit.

Claude is waiting in his chambers, naked but covered by blankets, when Nolan is pushed through the doors. The corset makes him stand tall and straight, and maybe it makes Claude think he’s more experienced than Nolan truly is. Claude leers at him for a second until Nolan does not move towards him; he’s too wobbly on his feet and too afraid to step closer. 

“What is the matter?” 

Nolan feels his face go hot and his throat tight. “I-I-” is all he manages to stutter before he cuts himself off, willing back the tears that are suddenly welling up in his eyes.

Claude’s expression shifts rapidly concerned, and he stands quickly, crossing the room to offer Nolan a robe. Claude pulls another on to cover himself, before leading Nolan across the room to the sitting area. He instructs Nolan to sit, which Nolan does, grateful to be away from the bed, and offers him tea. 

Nolan's grateful for the robe. It's warm and smells nice, but mostly it's soft and he feels comforted. The robe means he can hide, even if the material is thin, and Claude isn't insisting on sitting next to him; in fact, Claude is across the table, watching him carefully.

Claude says softly, "I have no intention of harming you. And you have no need to worry about the others. Stay here and rest, no one will touch you." Claude gestures to the bed and stands to leave. It’s jarring to Nolan, to be discarded so quickly. He’s grateful that he won’t have to serve the King that night, but perhaps it means he’ll just be offered to another member of the court if he doesn’t please Claude. Maybe that would be worse. As Claude leaves the room, Nolan hears him say, “Make sure he’s taken care of. I have some hunting to do.” 

Nolan doesn't trust the bed, even when Claude leaves, but he can't stay awake. It's probably not advisable, but he loosens the corset by untying the knot at the small of his back, kicks off the heels, and falls asleep curled on the settee, robe wrapped around him carefully hiding his partial nakedness. 

Someone knocks on the King's chamber door, and Nolan freezes as a tall stranger enters just as he’s struggling to tighten his corset again. Nolan blushes, caught at trying to tighten the corset he’d loosened. He’s worried he’ll be reprimanded, but Wayne just orders an attendant waiting outside the door to bring appropriate clothing for Nolan.

“Don’t worry. We’ll get you settled. You’ll feel much better after that,” the man murmurs. “My name is Wayne. Our King asked me to look after you until he returns.”

Nolan wants to do what is expected of him, so he nods in acceptance. He's already been treated far more nicely than he expected, already has a little more security than he’s had since before he left home and was taken by the slavers, and he wants to stay at the palace. 

The attendants bring Nolan soft clothes made of flowy fabric. The top shows off his arms but he isn't nearly naked, like he was in the corset and panties. Nolan is left alone to change, and he's thankful for the moment of privacy, to rub the marks from the corset, to take accounting of his hunger and thirst, to hide himself behind his new clothing. He's grateful that Claude is not there to see him struggle to adjust, but he also wishes that Claude was there, because he already trusts Claude just a little more than the others around him.

Wayne comes to collect him, and Nolan can tell he’s being careful not to get too close or to touch. Nolan appreciates the attentiveness; he doesn’t know how he would cope with being touched at all after his trying night, and admittedly, the weeks before that night as well.

Wayne escorts Nolan down to the kitchens, shows him where the snacks are kept, where he can take food if he's hungry. Wayne tells him what time meals are served for the staff, and Nolan realizes that that's what he is now, staff for the palace. Next, he's shown the baths and the tailor’s hall, and finally to his room in the harem. There are two beds and one is clearly occupied, so Wayne tells him to take the other. Wayne insists he rests, eats when it's time for the meal, and waits until Claude comes back. Nolan just nods, and Wayne leaves him to lie down for a few hours before the next meal. Nolan is grateful for the reprieve. He did not sleep well on the settee in the King's room, and so the opportunity to have a bed behind a door, even if it doesn't lock, is more than he could have imagined the night before. He feared, when he was first taken by the slavers, that he would forever be confined to some nobleman's bed or the floor, that he would never have a space of his own again. And now, although it's not truly his own space, it is a space that he can be alone in, comfortable in, and that's enough to send him quickly to sleep.

Nolan wakes to a man sitting on the other bed, shorter than he is, but sturdy. They stare at each other for a few long seconds before he introduces himself as "Travis, but call me TK, if you want." Nolan offers his own name, still huddled under his blankets.

"Are you the new boy? The one that's sent Claude into such a frenzy, off searching for slavers in the out-lands?" Nolan looks up, struck dumb. He doesn't know the answer to that; he doesn't know where Claude is, and honestly, he doesn't know how long he's been at the palace for. It feels like just under a day, but he hasn't seen the sun since he passed through the gate of the castle, and time is meaningless without the sun.

He remembers TK’s question and settles for a shrug, hiding himself under the covers as much as possible. TK is half dressed, in a way that suggests he’s used to not wearing very much, and Nolan’s a little overwhelmed.

"Cool, don't talk much, that's okay," TK says, shrugging along with him. He grabs a couple things from his wardrobe, before turning around and saying, "It's time for dinner, and chef is making beef stew. You don't want to miss it." He waits for Nolan to nod and sit up, pushing the sheet back a little.

"Those clothes won't do. Let me grab you something else," TK decides, pulling a couple of pieces from his own wardrobe and one from Nolan's to give him. Nolan hadn't even noticed there was clothing in his wardrobe, but TK doesn’t seem to be bothered by his cluelessness. TK chooses a soft shirt from Nolan’s wardrobe and trousers and a jacket from his own. Nolan’s much more comfortable in real clothing, instead of just the flowy tunic, even if his wrists and ankles are showing a lot. TK motions for Nolan to follow him to the kitchens, chattering about rooms they pass and little hidden secrets of the palace that Nolan should know.

The cook loves TK and lets them take their meals outside. He gives them an extra bread roll to share because he thinks Nolan looks too thin. TK talks, a lot, and Nolan finds he doesn't mind. He learns a lot just from listening: about their space, about the king, about the others in the harem. Everyone seems ... comfortable. Happy. Nolan's not sure how to take that.

They sit in the corner, away from the collection of men wearing different versions of a military uniform and laughing loudly; Nolan assumes they are members of the palace guard. Across the patio, there are a few men that TK points out as other members of the harem. TK lets him sit close to the wall, so no one else can sit beside him and box him in. TK talks to him the entire meal, telling funny stories about palace life, especially the animals that the King keeps, about how the hunting dogs are sweet and the horses easily won over. About halfway through the meal, another person comes over to try and join them. TK tries to get him to leave, but Nolan recognizes the voice from before the slavers. 

“It’s okay,” Nolan says softly to TK before turning to Ivan.” I wondered what happened to you. The slavers got you, too?” 

With a sad look, Ivan nods. “Yes. I - I had wandered too far in my hunt. I’ve been here almost ever since. It’s not a bad place to be, though, I promise. 

Nolan relaxes a little more at having Ivan there but TK really is helping, just being kind and not pushing him.

Nolan eats quickly and then sits back, watching the other people in the area, the way they talk to each other, the way they joke around. He’s trying to decide whether they're safe to be around. Though he hasn't made a decision yet, he knows that Ivan is safe, and he thinks that TK is safe, and that's enough for now. When TK finishes, he gestures for Nolan to stand up and guides him through the palace, back to their room. Nolan sits on the bed, staring at his feet, while TK prepares for bed. Once TK’s settled on the bed in his sleep clothes, but with the light still on, he tells Nolan, "Okay, ask me anything you want to know. I won’t lie."

"Does he ever hurt you?" Nolan asks softly, embarrassed to even wonder, but it's been on his mind since the corset, since Claude didn't touch him. All this conflicting information.

"No, he wouldn't. He's good to us," TK assures Nolan

"Even when he ..." Nolan blushes, looking away. He doesn't know how to make the words come out.

"Even when we have sex?" When Nolan nods, TK goes on, "Especially then. He is often entrusted with first times or people who have had bad experiences previously, and when they ask for him, he is very gentle, very kind." 

"When they ask?" Nolan squeaks out. 

"Only when they ask. He would never take someone against their will."

Nolan can’t fathom ever asking for it. Not from someone who owns him, someone he barely knows. He just thought he would have to, whether he liked it or not. "But what if I don’t ask? What happens to me then? He - he paid for me. He expected me to . . ."

"If you're scared he'll send you back, or something, he won't. Maybe he'll find some other job for you, if you're a singer or a dancer, or you will just stay here, living in the palace, with free access to everything it has to offer. He won't sell you to someone else or anything," TK assures him, but Nolan doesn't know if he believes him. It's hard to think of a use for himself that isn't carnal, but TK is saying that he doesn’t have to do even that. “If he had you brought to him without meeting you first, he must have been told you were willing and experienced. No wonder he was angry.” 

"What do you do when you're not with him?" Nolan asks, desperate to change the subject. 

"I often go on the hunt, or fishing in the stream nearby. I read in the library or practice with the guard," TK lists off.

"You can do all that? He allows it?" Nolan had been taught to fish, and he can read passably, but he hasn't been able to do either since he was taken.

"Yes, he wants us to be happy and healthy. When I first got here, I mentioned that I like to learn, but that my reading was poor. He had the librarian put aside an hour every other day to help me. When I said I missed training my body, he introduced me to the sergeant here and helped me advocate for myself. He's a good man.” 

"But he only does that because you let him fuck you," Nolan responds bitterly. This has to be the catch; it's the only answer he can think of. 

TK frowns at him for a moment. "I have sex with him, yes. But he’s never forced me. And he never denied me things before I was willing. Tomorrow, we can talk to Shayne. He was supposed to be a pleasure slave, too, but he helps care for the horses now."

"How long before you were willing?" Nolan asks. He's curious, wonders how long Claude is willing to wait. He can't imagine more than a couple weeks until he's sold on or taken anyway. 

"I was here almost six months before I asked him to have sex with me," TK tells him, and Nolan is sure the surprise shows on his face. He doesn't know what to say to that. Six months? Of course, there are plenty of other boys and men running around here to quench Claude's thirst, but still. 

"Why would you want to?" Nolan asks tentatively.

“Because he was kind and gentle. Because he waited and never pushed me. Because I wanted my first time to be pleasant and I knew he could give that to me. And he did. He’s good to me,” TK explains gently, a soft smile on his face. It makes Nolan curious about TK’s past, how he came to be at the palace. 

“Can I...how did...were you bought as well?” Nolan is hesitant, it could be a sore subject, something TK doesn’t want to talk about, but he feels like he needs to know.

"I was. Ivan and I, we were captured by the same group of slavers. They offered us both to the king because we were young and fit. And they knew I was a virgin." There's a hint of wistfulness to Travis' words, but Nolan doesn't push further.

“Does Ivan go to the King as well?” Nolan asks. When he was younger, he always trusted Ivan; the older boy knew right from wrong and always helped Nolan when he needed it. 

“Yes, from time to time. Not as often as I do. When he seeks relief, the King comes to the harem and asks who wants to go with him that night. There is a little infighting, often only in play, and Claude makes sure everyone gets what they need. Sometimes Claude will take two men, when he knows two who have lain together before and they offer,” TK says with a smirk. This is hard for Nolan to grasp. A King with a harem that he does not have free reign within, where people offer to go with him. 

“And what happens when no one offers?” Nolan asks; he can’t imagine Claude would leave without a companion for the night. 

TK looks thoughtful for a moment. "I'm not sure I recall a time that has happened, at least not while I've been here. Perhaps once; we'd all fallen quite ill and - living in such close quarters - it spread quickly. He brought in a doctor to help care for us. But other than that, someone is always willing. He's ... very good in bed. And we all have our own urges to satisfy."

“But would he force someone if no one offered?” Nolan asks, feeling small and scared. 

“Never,” TK spits out, “he respects us a people first, with thoughts and feelings and the power to say no. He has no interest in forcing himself on any of us. He’s a good man, seeking pleasure, not pain, for both himself and his partner.” Nolan lapses into silence, feeling a little chastised after the biting answer. Nolan has a lot to consider now, the things he thought he knew about the King and the things TK is telling him in direct conflict

"I'm sorry," TK says after a moment. He moves to sit by Nolan now, leaving space between them. "I understand you've likely heard things about what a ruthless, terrible man he is. I had heard the same. But I promise you, it isn't true. And now I hate to hear it, because that's not the man he is. He's kind to me, to all of us. It's just ... in my nature to defend him. I didn't intend to be harsh."

"I...it's okay. I don't know him and you do. I've just heard stories of such evil. I didn't know what else to expect," Nolan says softly. "Thank you for answering my questions." 

"Of course. I remember how scared I was when I first came here. I wish someone else had let me ask about all the things I was worried about, so I wanted to give you that opportunity," TK explains, smiling at Nolan. "But now, I think we should sleep. Tomorrow will probably be a long day for you. You can always ask me anything you want to know, though."

"Okay." Nolan is tired already, worn out from the worry. It's nice to curl up in his bed and listen to TK snoring softly from the other one. He wonders how long the king will be away, if he'll be asked for when he returns, but that's a problem for the morning.

Nolan sleeps better than he imagined, even with the nap he took in the afternoon. He wakes up to a crash and a muffled curse. TK is trying to leave the room without waking him, and in the process, has knocked over the chair by the wardrobes. TK smiles abashedly and whispers an apology. Nolan nods and sits up in his bed.

"No, it's okay, you can go back to sleep. I have training this morning, but I'll be back in an hour or so to bring you to breakfast," TK explains.

Nolan isn't sure about being alone; he doesn't know how or where to find Ivan, and he's not certain he can find the practice field on his own just yet. "Can I come watch?"

"Sure, if you don't mind being up this early and watching a bunch of men spar with swords," TK offers warmly. The guards reminded Nolan a little uncomfortably of his time with the slavers, and he had recoiled a bit the day before, but now he thinks it might be worse to stay by himself, feeling helpless without TK there to guide him.

"I don't really want to be alone," Nolan admits. TK nods and turns so that Nolan can get out of bed and dress quickly in a few of the items from the wardrobe.

The guards still spook Nolan some, but they leave him alone other than to regard him curiously, so he follows Travis' lead. There are a handful of rough-hewn benches around the practice area, and he takes up residence on one, just to watch. The sun is barely up yet, so it's still cool, but there's the promise of a hot day from the light already.

Travis stays close, mostly running through his exercises alone, and then sparring one-on-one, so Nolan doesn't have to adjust to too many people being near him with weapons. Nolan is touched that TK made the effort to make him feel comfortable, and he relaxes throughout the hour or so of exercise. When it's over, TK comes over, sweaty and hair out of place, and motions for Nolan to come with. 

“I thought I would show you our baths. I’d imagine you want to get clean?” Travis waits for Nolan to nod before going on. “Only the harem uses them, so no one else will bother you. The king has his own that you might enjoy with him if you choose to, but those are private as well.” 

TK walks them through the palace as it wakes to start the day, and shows him the path between the training grounds and the collection of suites dedicated to the harem. They stop outside the communal baths, and Nolan gets shy again. Other than the attendants of the King and the slavers, no one has seen him fully undressed since he was a child.

"I won't look if you don't want me to, but there's nothing to be ashamed of. We all bathe together quite often. It's just part of how things are, and it's a good way to bond." Travis is obviously not shy about stripping out of his clothes. There are hooks in the wall that he hangs them on to keep them dry as he pads toward one of the large baths. True to his word, he doesn't turn or look until Nolan has slipped into the steaming water with him; it affords him some degree of cover, and it’s easier to feel comfortable with his chest bared when Travis is focusing on getting clean.

TK passes him sweet smelling soaps for his body and hair, and then rests back, eyes closed, as Nolan cleans himself and soaps up his hair. The hot water relaxes Nolan, and Travis is good company, taking care to keep from touching Nolan but talking, telling jokes, and laughing softly throughout the bath. Even though it was a little nerve-wracking to start, Nolan finds that he’s comfortable relaxing in the bath and getting out. Travis shows him over to a shelf of pleasant smelling oils and products to tame hair. Travis chooses a muted scent for himself and gestures for Nolan to choose something as well. Nolan, once again overwhelmed, selects something quickly, without looking too closely, and follows TK's lead of putting it across his arms, hands, and face. 

Finally, they're ready to redress and go to breakfast, which is served in the harem suites itself as it's a cold meal. Nolan is nervous to meet the others in the harem, scared of what they may think of him. Breakfast reveals itself to be a more boisterous affair than Nolan would have guessed. Obviously, the others are well-acquainted with one another, laughing and joking, playfully stealing food from each other's plates. A few are seated almost scandalously close, but Nolan shakes himself mentally. Travis had alluded to as much the night before, and it's hardly his place to judge. He's part of their harem, now, after all. 

Ivan gives a little wave, and they settle on the lounger and settee near him, plates of food and cool water and wine in hand. Nolan eats more than he has in a while, listening to the flow of chatter around him. A few of the others eye him curiously, but they're mostly the younger ones. The older hardly pay him any mind aside from a cursory glance. 

"You smell like roses," Ivan remarks. "That's the King's favorite, you know." 

Nolan hardly as any time to consider this before another boy joins them. He's youthful-looking, blonde, with a full mouth and he offers Nolan a smile. "You must be the new one that has caused such a ruckus. I'm Oskar." 

"I'm Nolan," he says softly, ducking his head.

"Ooh, shy. That's sweet. Most of us here are loud, but if you need anyone to back off, just say so. We're pretty good about listening to each other. Just ask Ivan," Oskar says smiling. Nolan nods, still trying to suss out how he feels about the blond. Oskar turns to TK and asks him about his morning, letting Nolan have a little space to process all the sounds and sights around him. There must be ten, fifteen men sitting around, laughing and talking. It's a lot to consider, Claude laying with all of them, pleasuring all of them. He wonders if they were all slaves or if some came willingly. He wonders if he will ever feel as comfortable as they seem to, living in a palace with the man that bought him for sex

"It's not a bad life," Ivan says low, interrupting his thoughts. He must have seen Nolan looking around with a considering look. "The others are nice; Oskar's right. I'm not ... as loud or outgoing as most are, but they're still kind to me. And they don't leave me out of things even though I'm quiet. Besides, TK likes you, and everyone likes TK. He'll look out for you, and I will, too."

"Okay. Thank you," Nolan says softly. He doesn't know what else to say. They all seem close, groups forming and dissolving as people make their rounds to speak with each of their friends, but Nolan can't imagine himself fitting in as easily. 

He's caught in his thoughts when TK nudges him a little, asking, "Would you like to go with a few of the others and I to a performance of epics this afternoon? We can go to the tailor before and put in an order for some new clothing for you as well." 

"O-okay." Nolan's not sure he wants to go necessarily, but he's curious about the others. He hopes they'll like him, and he knows there's no chance of that if he hides away. Some of his nerves about the tailor have been eased as well, since none of the others are wearing anything too revealing. Of course, there's a chance that the King has different tastes when they're actually sent to his chambers; Nolan’s initial outfit proved that, but he hopes that he won't be made to try on such a thing, so a tailor can fit it to him.

"If you don't want to go, you can stay with Ivan. Bawdy epics are not his preferred form of entertainment. It's okay, and we can still go to the tailor," TK offers. It’s kind of Travis, Nolan thinks, to make sure he knows he has options besides just what Travis is doing. 

"No, it's okay. I think I'd like to get to know some of the others," Nolan decides. TK nods, and, when it's clear Nolan is done, he offers Nolan his hand to help him stand. They say goodbye to Oskar and Ivan, Nolan trailing after TK down the winding halls of the palace towards the tailor that Wayne had shown him the day before. They step into the door and TK shouts a greeting into the room.

A large man with a thick beard appears from between shelves of cloth, grinning as he bears down on them. Nolan takes a step back out of fright but TK allows himself to be gathered up into a crushing hug. "You don't come see me enough," the man accuses, practically picking TK up before setting him back on his feet.

"Radko. This is Nolan. He's new, and he needs to be fitted. King's orders." TK is laughing as he introduces him, staying just within the man's reach. "And I'd come to visit more if you didn't try to squash me every time I did."

"Where are you from, Nolan?" Radko asks, and Nolan frowns. 

"Why do you need to know?" 

"Because I want to fit you for clothing you're comfortable in, and I've found the best way to make sure that the clothing is the right level of modesty is to start with the traditions of a person’s home. We can start from scratch if you don't want to talk about it, but I've found it to be easier if we are speaking from the same standard," Radko explains, smiling gently and instantly setting Nolan at ease. 

"That...that makes sense. My home village is Winnipeg, and um, I've always liked to be covered," Nolan mumbles. Radko has already made him feel comfortable, just by listening to him and trying to understand where he’s coming from. 

"I'll take some measurements and then pull some fabrics for you. I'm sure you want new clothing quickly."

It makes Nolan blush to have Radko touch him and move him about, but his touch is all business, not wandering in the least. He makes notes of every measurement he takes, clearly focused on his task until he pronounces Nolan done. 

"I'll have these sent up as soon as they're ready. If you don't find them to your liking, then please let me know. We can always alter or remake if we need to." To Nolan's surprise, Radko gives his hand a little squeeze as he steps down from the box he'd been stood on. 

TK gets ushered up there briefly, so Radko can remeasure his chest, shoulders, and waist. "Like I thought. You get broader every time I see you. Have some of your shirts sent down. I'll let the hems out a bit." 

TK gets a wet, smacking kiss to the cheek as a goodbye, and it doesn't escape Nolan's attention that he's a bit pink about the face as they leave. Nolan decides to leave it; he doesn't want to ask and offend TK after he’s been so kind to him. TK pulls him along again, down a hallway and to the kitchen where he instructs Nolan to help grab snacks for the performance. TK jokes that the harem eats more than the palace guard, going through sweets and delicacies like it's their job. There's even an area of the pantry set aside for small bites from everyone's homes, and now that TK knows where Nolan is from, he'll have the kitchen stock some things to make Nolan feel more comfortable.

They carry their prizes to the large banquet hall where four of the other members of the harem are set up, laying out on rugs, pillows, and blankets and watching as the performers prepare. Oskar jumps up to help as soon as they enter, taking a few things from Nolan to make it easier to spread the food out. The rest of the men shout a chorus of thanks while Nolan and Travis settle on a corner of the blanket fort.

A dark-haired boy offers Nolan a pillow, grinning widely when he takes it with a mumbled word of thanks. He's pretty, blue eyes and pale skin. TK cuts him off just before he speaks. "That's Mitch. He's a pest and you'll never get rid of him, now." 

The words are teasing, though, and the boy - Mitch - sticks his tongue out at TK before turning his attention back to Nolan. He’s sprawled on his stomach, chin resting on his hands, and totally unbothered by how the strap of his top slides down, baring his collarbone and shoulder. "TK is just jealous because I'm taller, don't listen to him. You must be Nolan? Oskar was telling me about you earlier." 

"Yeah, I'm him," Nolan confirms, a little charmed by Mitch and the way he feels so open and friendly. Mitch just smiles encouragingly, and Nolan smiles back shyly. Another boy shuffles over and introduces himself as Mat; his dark hair is well-styled and his smile a little crooked. They don't seem to expect anything else from Nolan except a smile, and he freely gives that to them. 

Mat says, "And you two made it just in time for the start of the ballads. The singer is world-renowned, they say. Nolan, do you like epic songs?"

"I haven't heard many," he admits shyly. "There wasn't much of that back home. The town bard knew few, and that was all." The other boys nod, like they understand. He supposes some of them have to be from small or poor villages, too. 

"You'll love these if you liked the others. These performers are wonderful," Mitch sighs, and Mat laughs softly at him. 

"Mitchy has a crush, I think."

"Is that allowed?" Nolan blurts out before he can think. Mitch is, of course, a member of the harem, and maybe it makes sense for them to be allowed relationships within the harem, but surely outside is forbidden. Nolan, at least, is technically the King's property, and kings tend not to take kindly to people taking what's theirs. 

"Of course it's allowed. We can't control our emotions, and the King knows that sometimes we have lovers, even relationships, outside of him. He wouldn't ask us to give that up for him," TK explains gently. 

"But you stay here in the harem even if you have other relationships?" 

"Most do. Some .... have found husbands. Wives. And if being a part of the kings harem puts too much strain on those relationships, makes them unhappy," Mitch shrugs. "They're given other tasks to do. It's a large palace, after all. The King always needs people he can trust to run it. Besides," he sighs, casting a lovelorn glance at the performers, "I don't know that he'd ever notice me, or take the chance. But I can look."

"You could talk to him, ask if he's interested," Nolan suggests softly. He doesn't have much experience with relationships, but seeing Mitch look sad hurts his heart. All he wants is to bring that light back to Mitch's eyes. 

"That would be too bold. And besides, I don't want to leave, and he's a traveling performer. It couldn't work." They drop the subject. but it still makes Nolan sad to think about the unrequited love before his eyes. They don't have much time to talk after that, the performers starting up, launching into one of the few ballads Nolan recognizes. Mitch was right though, the performers are incredible, and Nolan enjoys their talents.

The performance feels like it passes in a minute, but they sing for at least an hour. Nolan honestly and uncomplicatedly enjoys himself for the first time since he was taken by the slavers, but all of that is thrown into question when Wayne comes into the room quickly, calling for Nolan. His heart sinks. 

Most of the others don't pay it any mind, but Travis gives his wrist a reassuring squeeze. "I'm sure it's okay. I'll be waiting for you, alright? Don't be scared." That's easier said than done as he pushes himself to his feet, crossing the room to follow Wayne out. Nolan’s heart is beating hard, and he's trembling despite himself.

Wayne doesn't take him to the King's chambers though, instead leaving him outside the door of the throne room with orders to knock and enter when he's invited inside. Nolan does as he's told, and Claude is waiting for him there, on the throne at the end of the hall. Nolan walks slowly towards Claude, careful not to look up or make eye contact. He stutters out, "You called for me, my King?" 

"It's okay, Nolan. No need to be scared. I have no interest in harming you. In fact, I wanted to ask you a favor. I have two slavers in the dungeons, caught during the day in the out-lands. If you are up to it, I'd like for you to confirm for me if they're the ones who captured and sold you. It is okay if you need time; I know this has been difficult for you," Claude says gently.

"Oh." Nolan feels dazed; this isn't what he expected at all. His stomach churns at the thought of facing those men again, but he knows it would hang over him like a hammer waiting to fall if he puts it off. "I-I can. They won't be able to-" 

"They're shackled. You don't have to go nearer them than to see their faces, and we'll leave anytime you need to. I will be with you the whole time." It's not much of a comfort, but Nolan takes it for what it is.

"Okay."

"Is there anything you need before we do this? Anything to make you more comfortable?" Claude asks and Nolan thinks longingly of TK, but he knows that would be inappropriate.

"No, it's...now is okay. I want to get it over with," Nolan says softly and Claude nods. He stands from the throne, picks up his sword belt and resettles it around his waist, buckling it. It makes Nolan feel a little more secure. He doesn't know why because Claude could easily turn around and use the sword on him, but it doesn't matter, because Claude has said he would keep Nolan safe. They make their way through the palace, winding their way down into the basement.

The guard at the door nods his head in greeting, swinging the heavy doors open. It's darker, down here, and Nolan has to take a moment to allow his eyes to adjust. Claude leads the way down the hall until they reach a cell near the end. There, two men are shackled to opposite walls, obviously battered from a fight. They look up at the sound of Claude's boots on the floor, and Nolan can feel his blood run cold. It is them; he knows he could never forget their faces, sneering at his tears and pleas to be returned home. 

He doesn't realize he's stopped until Claude turns back to look at him, and the King’s expression darkens quickly. "These are the two?" he asks, voice betraying tension, and Nolan nods numbly. "That's all I needed. Do you want to say something to them or just leave?" Claude asks him gently. 

"Just- just leave, please," Nolan chokes out. He can already feel tears welling up in his eyes and he doesn't want to cry in front of them. He doesn't want to give them that satisfaction again. 

He lets Claude lead him away, back up into the light of the palace and to a small sitting room. Nolan's a bit turned around, but he thinks it might be connected to the throne room. He collapses onto one of the settees when Claude directs him towards it and waits while Claude sticks his head out the door and asks for water to brought.

Claude presses a cup into his hand, taking a seat across from him. "I'm sorry. I know that was difficult for you. But you should know they'll be dealt with. They won't harm any other young ones like you, and you'll never have to see them again." Claude keeps his voice gentle as he speaks. He hands Nolan a kerchief to dry his eyes, waving at him to keep it. "I hope you've been comfortable while I've been away?"

Nolan nods and adds, "Uh, Travis has been nice. He showed me the kitchen and the tailor. Everyone has been kind." Nolan breaks off blushing, looking at his feet. 

"I'm glad to hear that. I'm sorry I left so quickly, but I had to get to them before they got away. I hope you understand, but I'm happy that you have not suffered while I was away," Claude tells him kindly. "Now, I'm sure you have some questions for me, now that you've been here a bit. Is there anything I can make clearer for you?" 

Nolan nods again and mumbles, "What do you want from me?" He has found himself trusting TK, but he needs to hear something from Claude to believe it.

A flash of indecision and regret pass over Claude's face before he sighs. "It's no secret why I purchased you. You were meant to be a pleasure slave. They told me that you were experienced, trained, which is why I had you sent to me right away. I'm sorry for that. I know it scared you." Claude pauses for a moment before going on. "I want you to be happy, above all else. I don't like seeing those in my care unhappy. Anything you'd like or need, I want to give it to you if I can.’

“Other than that . . . If you find yourself willing, I would enjoy having you in my bed from time to time. I'm sure TK has told you how things work?" He nods at Nolan's affirmative response. "Good. Should you find that you don't care for it, there are plenty of jobs here that need to be done. We can find something that suits you."

"I, um, I've never lain with anyone. I don't think I'm ready to do that. I'm sorry I'm not what you wanted," Nolan says softly.

"Don't apologize. I'm glad that I could help you. The thought of someone else purchasing you, being lied to, and forcing you to do something you did not want to do...it fills me with rage. I know that you're overwhelmed right now, but I want you to understand that I am glad you're here, even if you decide to enter palace service. And I want what's best for you," the King insists, making eye contact with Nolan to emphasize how serious he is. 

Nolan finds himself believing Claude, letting himself hope for the first time since he was captured that everything will be okay. Even if he chooses not to lay with the man sitting beside him, he will be okay; he will not be sold to someone else or thrown away like trash. "I want to ask you though," Claude says, breaking into Nolan's thoughts, "is there anything I can offer you to make you more comfortable here?"

Nolan considers it for a moment, but it doesn't take him long to answer. "Could I join TK on the hunt? I can fish as well, if I could have a pole and ..." He pauses, but Claude is still listening intently. "I should like to read and write better. I can some, but not well. If that's okay."

"Those things are easy. Of course you may. I will send someone to the shops to get you gear. And we can hire a tutor, although I'm sure the others will be willing to help you, too. Is there anything else?" Claude assures him.

"Um, I know it's a lot to ask, but back home, my family. They don't know I was taken; they probably think I'm dead. If word could be sent to them that I'm okay, it would mean a lot to me." What Nolan really wants is to ask to visit them, to go home and see his sisters, but he doesn't dare ask that. Claude might see it as a betrayal, an attempt to escape from him. That's not what Nolan wants, but Claude has no reason to believe him, so Nolan just asks for them to be told he's alive and well.

Claude pauses for long enough that Nolan's sure the answer is no. "I'll get someone to help you pen a letter. We'll send it to them, so they know you're alright."

"Really?" Nolan asks, astounded by the idea that he would get to write to his family, that Claude would say yes. It's further proof that Claude is a better man than any of the whispers ever suggested. 

"Really. I hesitated only because I was thinking of the best way to convey to them your safety." 

Nolan feels himself tear up a little, and he looks down so Claude won't see. "Thank you. I ... I don't know what else to say." 

"It's alright, thank you is plenty. I'll send someone to help you get it written. And if there's anything else you find yourself in need of, please let me know." Claude pushes himself to his feet. "Wayne will take you back to the others. It's easy to get lost if you're not sure of the way. I hope to see you later."

They go their separate ways as they step out of the sitting room. Claude heads back toward the dungeons, presumably to deal with the slavers. Nolan wipes at his cheeks, sure that Wayne can see his red eyes and pink cheeks. It’s embarrassing, but the man says nothing, simply beckoning Nolan to follow. He follows Wayne through the palace, staying close so he doesn't get lost on the way back to the harem suites.

As promised, TK is waiting. He looks concerned when he sees that Nolan has been crying. "Is he alright?" Ivan calls, rising from the chaise lounge he's occupying. 

"I'm okay," Nolan says softly. 

"Where did you go?" 

Clearing his throat, Nolan shuffles awkwardly as he realizes nearly everyone is watching. "To identify the slavers who sold me." 

Ivan looks sick, and - for the first time since he got here - Nolan gets touched as Ivan rests a hand on his back, guiding him into the room to sit. Mitch brings him wine and settles into their circle. "You don’t have to tell us. I'm sure you - I couldn't have done it." Ivan's voice is tense and quiet.

"It was them. They were shackled, but as soon as I looked at them, it all came flooding back. I remembered all the horrible things they did to me. I didn't cry in front of them, though," Nolan says, a little pride in his voice. He's glad he didn't give them the satisfaction of seeing him cry again.

Ivan rubs his back soothingly, "It's something to be proud of, but I don't know if it was right for Claude to insist you see them now. It was clearly very difficult for you." 

"No, no. It's okay. He said I could wait if I needed, but I knew it would just be hanging over my head if I didn't. It was my choice," Nolan insists. "He was good to me. He's even letting me write a letter home for my family."

"I'll help you," Mitch offers. "I learned to read and write before I came here." 

"Thank you." The room had fallen quiet when Nolan mentioned the slavers, but conversation gradually picks up around them. He feels a bit better for having his - his friends near. Mitch asks him softly if he wants to start now or if they should wait. Nolan doesn't think he can handle anything else emotionally trying after the day he's had, so he asks for a little time, to get his thoughts in order and recover. 

Mitch is understanding and just nods, asks if he can hang out anyways. Nolan is happy to have them around, happy to be surrounded by people who understand what it means to him to have been able to go through that. He's missed dinner for the entire palace, but Wayne had sent down for a meal to be brought up for Nolan that arrives shortly after he does.

He sits quietly in the corner of the lounge and eats, feeling a little safer than he has in a long time. He feels better after having spoken with Claude. Having TK, Ivan and Mitch makes it easier to settle in and the other guys slowly warm to him, too. They're all easier with affection than he's used to, slinging their arms around each others shoulders and sharing chairs. Nolan pinks up and turns his eyes away from the ones who sit in each others’ laps; it feels inappropriate even if they seem unashamed in doing so.

TK and Mitch shuffle him out of the lounge as the sun sets; they don't want Nolan there when Claude comes down to find company. There’s also an implication that the other men may have plans for the evening that require far less clothing, so Nolan doesn’t argue their early departure. Mitch leaves them at their room and tells Nolan to find him when he's ready to write his letter, before heading down the hall to his room.

It’s barely dark yet, but the two of them change for bed anyway. They sit and talk for a little while, Nolan telling TK that he got permission to go hunting and fishing. "He's not what you expected, is he?" TK asks in the dark of their bedroom. 

"No. I'm. . . I'm glad I was wrong." Nolan hopes he continues to be proven wrong, but he doesn’t say that to TK. "Can I ask something? It's personal," Nolan says softly after a few minutes. 

"Of course. If it's too invasive, I'll tell you." 

"What's it like? Your first time?" Seeing TK's assessing look, Nolan quickly backtracks. "I'm not ready, I don't know when I'll be ready. But someday, I think I may want to have that, with someone, and I want to be ready."

"It can be scary. If...if you choose Claude, he’s very gentle. You'll need to be stretched carefully so you don’t get hurt. They should use oil to ease the way. I- Claude took his time with me. It ached some when he finally took me, but I didn’t hurt. It was...good. I found release with him. That first time and every time since."

"It feels good?" Nolan asks softly. It sounds impossible; all he’d ever heard of sex was of pain, especially for the one being taken.

"If your partner takes their time and is gentle, it can feel very good. I've heard, and please don't repeat this outside this room, but I've heard that sometimes the King even likes to feel someone inside him," Travis responds, voice falling until he’s basically whispering. Nolan knows how some see men who allow others to enter them, and he supposes that it’s not a surprise that those in the harem would take great care in protecting Claude's reputation and his name if it’s true. 

"I wouldn't have thought that," Nolan murmurs when Travis shifts nervously. "Of course, I won’t tell." 

"I know you're shy. It's common in your region. But sex isn’t a thing to be feared, not when your partner cares for your well being. Even if you don’t lay with Claude, I don’t doubt one of the others would be happy to do so. You're quite pretty."

Blushing, Nolan ducks his head, clearing his throat so he can speak. "I know I want to wait. I have learned so much in just two days about him, and I know that he's nothing like I expected. I want to see what else I learn and if I ever feel comfortable enough to lay with him. It doesn't feel so far away and impossible now. So I want to wait, and maybe I'll be able to offer my first time to him," he explains. TK doesn’t say anything more, so Nolan assumes that his logic makes sense. Nolan falls asleep quickly once he lays down and closes his eyes, listening to the sound of TK snoring softly. 

\--

Mitch helps Nolan to draft a letter to his parents, and Wayne brings it to Claude as soon as it’s ready. He reads over it briefly, to be sure Nolan hasn't lied, passed palace intrigue, or asked them to rescue him. It details what happened, how he was taken by the slavers on his way to the village over to pick up the wheat they'd agreed to trade for, how he was brought to Claude and sold, and how Claude is taking care of him now. It spares no detail, and then begs his parents not to let the same happen to his sisters, as they might not be so lucky to come into the hands of someone as nice as Claude. He asks them to tell his sisters he loves them and how he hopes that maybe someday they'll be able to see each other again. 

Nolan signed it with a kiss, and it makes Claude feel invasive for reading it. Claude knows it was necessary, but he hates having seen this private thing; he hates knowing what the slavers did to Nolan and knowing he can't respond in kind. It would be unjust, showing favorites, but the story makes him roil in rage. He asks Wayne to find a sparring partner for him, so he can work out some of this anger before he sees anyone else.

He’s surprised to find Travis in the practice area when he arrived, grinning as Claude curses. " I meant a soldier. But I suppose you volunteered?" Travis shrugs, unrepentant. 

"Wayne said you needed a partner. I figured I was as good as any."

"Fine," Claude bites out, "but don't expect me to go easy on you." 

"I would never dream of it," Travis responds, grinning, taking his place while Claude selects a practice sword. They line up and square off, clashing together and breaking apart just as quickly, the sound of dulled metal ringing through the room. 

"What has you all in a knot anyways?" Travis asks over their swords while they're tied together. 

"Nothing," Claude grunts pulling away, but Travis won't let up, asking every time they come in together. Eventually, Claude grits out, "I'm angry because I couldn't do anything to save Nolan before he got here."

"You saved him," Travis manages to get out. "He’s safe now." 

Shoving away from Claude, they circle around each other before coming together again. "He's afraid," Claude grunts, hacking at TK with his sword, forcing him to block it. "He fears me. He wants to go home and I-" he knocks TK's sword from his hand with a clatter. "I can’t let him go."

"I know that. He knows that, and honestly, I don't think he truly wants to go," TK says, backing up as Claude advances, "He's comfortable here. He likes us. He's growing to like you as well." 

TK stumbles over his own sword, ducks down and grabs it, just barely parrying the blow that comes down while he's on the ground. "I never wanted to hurt anyone. Perhaps it's time to reconsider slavery; it's done so much harm," Claude says softly, dropping his guard. 

TK takes advantage of his inattention, surging forward and knocking Claude off balance. He gets Claude underneath him and says, "Perhaps you should," before learning down and taking Claude's lips against his. 

Claude fists a hand in TK's hair to hold him there as they kiss, pressing his hips upwards. It's all too easy to get his hands under the loose fabric of TK’s clothes, hands petting at his warm, soft skin. He could take TK here in the field if he wanted. No one would question his right, and Claude entertains the idea for a brief moment. "Come with me?" he asks, and TK nods breathlessly. 

\--

They make it as far as the baths. There’s no one there, and there are bottles of oil. Claude pushes Travis up against the wall, kissing him breathless and weak-kneed again. "I want to have you hard, tell me now if that's not okay." 

"I want it too. Fuck, I want you," Travis whines. He hasn't offered himself to Claude or any of the others in so long, too invested in looking after Nolan. But here and now, it's just the two of them, and Travis can accept what Claude wants to give him. 

"Undress and lean over the table by the water," Claude orders, selecting an oil and pulling his clothing from his body. Travis obeys and sheds his clothes, leaving them in a pile as he moves toward the table. It feels deliciously scandalous to be bent over the table like this, where anyone could walk in and see him waiting for Claude to take him. He’s achingly hard, from the fight and the kissing and going without for longer than he’s used to. Thankfully, Claude doesn’t keep him waiting long, big hands petting over his back and hips.

Travis spreads his legs, offering Claude more access to his hole and his heavy cock hanging between his legs. Claude teases a finger over the head of his cock, then shifts to gripping it while he drizzles oil over Travis's back and down his crack. With his other hand, Claude spreads the oil and pushes a finger into Travis, watching as Travis' body closes around it. "Fuck, I missed you," Claude groans above him while Travis' cock twitches in Claude's hand.

"Me, too," Travis murmurs. He rocks back onto Claude’s finger, pushing for more. "Please, I don’t want to wait. It feels like it's been so long." 

"Shh, easy. I don’t want to hurt you." Stubbornly, Claude preps him well, ignoring Travis' panting and pleading until he deems him ready. Travis hears the cork on the bottle open again and the slick sounds of Claude stroking his cock, spreading the oil over it. Finally, Claude lines up at his hole and slides in with a steady push, groaning against Travis' back.

Travis opens easily, a product of a long relationship and Claude's talented hands opening him. When he's fully seated, Claude pauses for a moment before drawing out for a deep thrust, rocking the table under Travis with the strength of it. Travis moans and pushes back onto Claude, trying desperately for more.

"Fuck, you feel so good," Claude groans against Travis's back, speeding his thrusts until he's pounding into Travis, begging for more.

The force of Claude's thrusts leaves him breathless. Travis is sure to feel it later, but he wants it, wants to be able to feel the ghost of Claude's cock inside him and the bruises the table is sure to leave on his hips. He drives backward with what little leverage he has, feeling his cock swing between his spread thighs. "So good, fuck Claude, please, please harder."

"You want harder?" Claude grunts, grabbing Travis's hips and pulling him back onto Claude's cock. Travis is going to have fingertip bruises there too, and he can't wait to see them. Claude pushes in and grinds against TK, holding him open, Claude’s cock hitting him just right. TK whines at the feeling, and tries to move, but Claude just holds him still, taking his pleasure from TK's body.

"Gods," Travis grits out, dropping his head onto his arms. Claude is so deep, and every grind of his hips makes Travis' cock twitch. He clenches, the only thing he really can do with Claude holding him so tightly, and he gasps aloud when Claude’s thrusts turn sharp.

Travis can tell that Claude is close, pushing deep and taking what he wants from Travis’s body. The only bad thing about the table is that there's no pillow for TK to bite on, nothing to swallow up his moans and whimpers as Claude fucks him well. It's embarrassing, to hear his sounds echo around the baths, off the tiled floors and walls, but TK knows that Claude loves it, that he takes it as evidence of how well he's fucking Travis, how good he's making Travis feel. Claude reaches down and closes his fist around Travis's cock, sliding up and down, using a little oil to slick the way.

Travis lets out a strangled cry. Claude's touch is what it takes to drag him toward the edge, the harsh thrust of his hips throwing him over it into release. The sound echoes off the walls, punctuated by Claude’s low grunts and the bitten off growl he makes when he grinds in one more time, finishing inside Travis as his hips pump erratically. It’s almost terrible, the quiet in the aftermath; the only sounds left in the bathhouse are their panted breaths. Claude pets over Travis' sweaty skin, gentle now that he's sated. He eases out, leaving Travis both satisfied and every bit as sore as he thought he would be.

Claude helps Travis off the table and into the water to help get Travis cleaned up and relaxed. Claude chooses Travis's favorite scent and sits on the edge of the bath, massaging soap through Travis's sweaty hair and rubbing at the knots in his shoulders. When Travis is clean, he pulls Claude into the water with him, wants to cuddle under the water and relax in the steam. Claude holds Travis close and whispers, "Thank you, that's exactly what I needed." 

Travis replies with a soft, "I'm glad. I needed it too." They float together until both of them prune up. Claude helps to pull Travis from the water, and brings him over to the clothing hooks.

"You'll do the right thing," Travis says softly as they get dressed. "When the time comes. I know you will." Travis can feel Claude’s eyes on him for a moment, knowing that Claude is tracing the silvery scars that still trace Travis' skin under his tan. Maybe Claude is really thinking about ending slavery, what he’d talked about while they sparred. It would take work, but Travis knows that if anyone could do it, Claude could. 

They go their separate ways as they leave the baths, Claude to his chambers and Travis back to the harem suites. He finds Nolan curled up on a settee near Mitch as he reads one of the books from their collection out loud. Nolan looks up when Travis comes in and smiles, gesturing for Travis to come and join them. 

Travis winds his way through the lounge to the two of them and settles a little gingerly. Mitch smirks, and Nolan looks a little concerned, so Travis heads it off with, “I’m fine. Tell me what book you’re reading.” 

Nolan shows him the cover, and says, “It’s a book of histories, about the kingdom and the kingdoms around it. I wanted to know about my new home.” Nolan blushes a little at admitting that, but Travis just smiles and nods.

“What are you reading about now?” Travis asks kindly.

"History of the throne." Travis nods again, encouraging them to continue. It's nice to just sit back and listen. His thighs are tender and he can feel the faint throb from the bruises along his hips and belly. He's going to want more, he can already tell, but he worries that he won’t be able to get it for a couple of days. He lets himself drift in satiety, listening to Nolan read, helped by Mitch when he stutters over a word or phrase he's not familiar with. It's nice, comfortable, so much so that he nearly drifts off. 

"TK. Supper time," Nolan says softly, giving him a little shake as their food is brought in. He feels a bit bad for considering, but he almost hopes that Nolan retires early. Mitch keeps shooting him little glances and TK thinks he could convince his friend to lay with him.

It is the chef's off-day and dinner is cold: dried meats, fruits, cheeses, and the like. It is meant to be eaten quickly, filling and tasty, but not to the level that Nolan has become accustomed with the chef. TK explains that all of the staff, even the chef, get time off to go to town, to spend by themselves. Nolan nods in acceptance and eats quickly. 

After the meal is finished, Nolan asks hesitantly if he can take the book to practice his reading. Mitch smiles and tells him, "Of course. Are you ready to take your leave for the night?" 

Nolan nods and sees Travis making to stand. "It's okay, if you'd like to stay and... talk with the others. I know it has been a long time since you were here after sunset," Nolan offers, blushing. He's aware of what sometimes occurs after they leave and he knows that Travis has not partaken since he arrived. Nolan gathers himself, the book, and a cup of water before hurrying from the room, not looking up as he passes the King.

\--

Claude eyes Nolan worriedly, but Travis shoots him a reassuring smile as he enters the room. Claude doesn't even need to ask the question before a small squabble breaks out about who will join him for the night. Claude's amused by it, in good humor since he'd already had Travis earlier. Mitch shoots Travis a questioning look and Travis clearly weighs it for a moment before nodding. They stand together, throwing their names into the debate.

It's intriguing to Claude. Travis does not normally offer himself with another, and he wants to see what comes of it. The two of them have become close with Nolan as well, and perhaps they would be willing to give him a little insight into the boy. The entire room can see when Claude has made his decision and quiets while he strolls casually over to where Mitch and Travis are seated. "Join me for the night?" he asks them both. 

They nod, Mitch standing quickly and Travis close behind. Claude watches them leave the room and then calls back, "Have a good night, and please try not to stain any of the furniture," before the door closes behind him.

He smiles at the laughter behind him, and at the two boys whispering conspiratorially as they pad through the halls towards his chambers. He's aware that Travis is likely too sore to be taken again, and he wonders what they're up to. "I feel like I should be concerned," he teases as he shuts his chamber doors behind them. 

They're already touching each other, Travis biting into Mitch's mouth before they turn their attention to him. Eager hands ease Claude out of his clothes, and Mitch's lips meet his in a kiss. He guides Claude back toward the bed, pausing just long enough to crawl onto it and sprawl out.

"I am going to open Mitch up for you, ease my fingers in, and spread the oil until he's dripping. And then, you can take Mitch while he sucks me. If he's good for us, maybe we'll let him find his own release," Travis whispers to Claude, who lets out an aborted moan. Mitch between two men, between two cocks, is always a beautiful sight, and Claude doesn't get to see it as often as he would like. 

Travis crawls up onto the bed between Mitch's legs, leans down to kiss him soundly and draw small, breathy moans from Mitch's mouth, before Travis rucks up Mitch's hips to reach down and thumb at Mitch's hole. Mitch makes a choked little sound, half muffled by Travis's mouth. Claude brings them a bottle of oil and sits back to watch, lazily stroking his hardening cock. Travis is skilled with his hands, and it's not long before Mitch is moaning. Travis has his lips just close enough to Mitch's to tease, only giving him the kisses he's seeking in sporadic intervals. Otherwise, Mitch's sounds fill the room, and Claude can't wait to be inside of him. 

"Fuck, you're a tease," Mitch mumbles, trying to rock down onto Travis' fingers, but Travis just pins him with a hand on his hip.

"You love it. You love when we take what we want from you, making you desperate and open," Travis whispers back, a steady stream of filth falling from his lips. Soon, Mitch's breath is hitching low in his throat and whines escape his mouth.

"Please, please, give me more," Mitch begs, and Travis motions towards Claude, has clearly decided Mitch is ready for more. Using a hand on Mitch's hip, Travis turns him and settles him on all-fours while Claude shifts position as well. Mitch is soft and open for them, and Claude can't help but push his thumb past the ring of muscles to feel Mitch clench.

Travis kneels in front of him, petting through Mitch's hair while they wait for Claude. There's a pretty flush on Travis' face, and Claude can see the bruises that were left by their earlier coupling. Spreading oil on his cock, Claude pushes into Mitch with a slow, steady thrust. He grips his hips, feeling Mitch's impatience as he tries to rock back. "Mean," Mitch huffs, and that makes both Travis and Claude laugh. 

Claude finds a steady rhythm, and only then does Travis shuffle forward enough to press his cock into Mitch's mouth. Mitch opens easily for Travis's cock, moaning around it each time Claude bottoms out inside him. He's rocked back and forth, pinned between the two cocks. Mitch struggles to take Travis into his throat, choking a little but following when Travis tries to pull out. Claude grips Mitch's hips tightly and pulls him back, until Mitch's ass slaps against Claude's hips. They toy with Mitch, moving him like a doll, until both of them are moaning loudly.

"Close, Mitch," Travis murmurs, giving him the option to swallow his seed or not. Mitch closes his eyes and keeps sucking, and that's a good enough answer. Travis spends first, hand clutched in Mitch's hair. Mitch is gasping when Travis pulls out, hanging his head as Claude fucks him, harder now that he doesn't have a cock in his mouth. Travis moves enough to get hand around Mitch's cock, stroking him fast and tight. "C’mon, Mitchy. Come for him." 

With a shudder, Mitch does, his come spilling over Travis' fingers and onto the sheets. He whimpers as Claude keeps going, breathing hard and pushing back into it.

Claude comes quickly into the clutch of Mitch's hole, fluttering from his orgasm. A quick moment to catch his breath, then Claude rolls to the side, pulling out of Mitch and letting the bed take his weight. Mitch whines as he feels Claude's spend dripping from him and tries to shift so that he doesn’t make a mess of the bed. Travis takes it upon himself to stand and collect a wet cloth and a cup of water for Mitch, one to clean him and the other to drink. Mitch was so good for them both, he deserves to be cuddled, and Claude pulls him close while Travis takes care of cleaning him up.

\--

Travis spoons up behind Mitch when he's done cleaning the three of them up, nuzzling against the nape of his neck. He's sleepy now, and Mitch is warm, so it's not long before Travis is dozing. He's not sure when he falls asleep, but he wakes up to a soft groan from Claude. Mitch's dark head is bobbing between Claude’s legs, a hand in his hair. He watches quietly while Mitch pleasures their king, only letting out a little chuckle when Mitch pulls off after Claude has spent again, looking unbearably smug despite the release and spit staining his mouth.

"You fell asleep. What else was I to do?" Mitch asks, pride and mischief sparkling in his eyes. Travis just shakes his head and pulls Mitch in for a kiss, tasting Claude on Mitch's tongue and feeling Mitch's hardening cock against his hip. Mitch is always easily roused by giving pleasure to others, and he's been good. He deserves pleasure of his own.

Travis sits up and pulls Mitch into a deeper kiss before breaking off and rolling them over. He slides down Mitch's body and spreads his legs, finding Mitch still a little open from taking Claude earlier. Travis gives Mitch's hole an experimental lick, listening for the sounds that indicate that Mitch is feeling enjoying the attention. Claude crowds in close to watch Travis pleasure Mitch with his mouth.

Mitch's thighs twitch and tremble as Travis licks into him. He can still taste Claude here, as well, and he chases the flavor, letting spit well in his mouth to make it messy. Soon enough, Mitch is tugging at his hair, whining. "In me, in me, please." 

Travis glances at Claude who nods immediately; he doesn't usually make them ask permission, but Travis likes the guidance at times. Taking the bottle of oil Claude offers, Travis slicks himself and pushes into Mitch. Long legs wrap around his waist, dragging him close.

“Fuck you feel good,” Travis groans, hips stuttering. Claude shifts up behind him, kneeling so that they’re pressed back to chest, and Claude guides his thrusts, keeping him steady and deep. Travis wants to beg for Claude to push into him too, to take him while he takes Mitch, but Travis knows he’s still too sore for it. He’ll content himself with Claude pressing more fingertip bruises into his hips as he whispers about how good Mitch feels, about how beautiful he is opening up for Travis, about how messy Mitch will be after taking both Claude and TK inside.

Travis can’t last long, with Mitch clenching around him and Claude whispering filth in his ear. He throws his head back, resting it on Claude’s shoulder as he groans through his orgasm, filling Mitch.

Claude takes Mitch in hand, holding Travis inside him as he finishes him, letting him come wetly all over his own belly. Some of their release drips out of Mitch when Travis pulls out, making a mess between his thighs. There's not a hint of shame in Mitch, who just lets Claude and Travis look their fill. This time, it's Claude who cleans them up, wiping them down thoroughly. 

Mitch and Travis curl into Claude, linking hands over his middle. It's nice like this, quiet, and before Travis knows it, Wayne is rapping on the door to wake them for breakfast. He's totally unphased by the naked men in Claude's bed, although one of the servant girls who helps brings in Claude’s tray blushes noticeably. Claude gives them each a deep parting kiss before sending them on their way to take their own meal with the others.

Mitch insists that they don’t stop even for a bath, hungry and wanting to flaunt a little in front of the others in the harem. Travis just sighs and follows, knowing there’s no point in arguing with Mitch. They enter the harem to find breakfast laid out and the boys milling around, saying hello to each other. One of the settees has disappeared in the night, and Travis chuckles, assuming the others weren’t able follow Claude’s instruction to avoid stains. 

Nolan jumps up from where he’s sat with Mat, Oskar, and a younger boy named Nico. He rushes to Travis’s side and asks quickly, “Is everything okay? You didn’t come back last night.” 

“Everything is good,” Travis assures him, smiling at Nolan’s concern. “Mitch and I offered ourselves to the King.” 

“Oh, okay. I guess that’s okay, then,” Nolan says, cheeks flushing slightly. 

"Hey," Travis says softly, giving him a little nudge. "Sorry I worried you. But I'm okay, I promise." Nolan nods, ducking his head slightly, obviously feeling a little embarrassed. "C'mon. Let’s eat." 

Travis guides them back to the circle, and the other boys re-situate themselves to allow Travis and Nolan to sit together. He smiles to himself when Nolan presses into his side, carrying on light conversation. A few catcalls come from the group Mitch has joined and the smirk on his face tells Travis that he's definitely boasting about their night with the King.

The boys around them know better than to ask Travis while Nolan is there though. They've all seen how skittish and uncomfortable he can be when mentions of the King or sex come up. Travis will tell them later, since they were so good about waiting, not pushing, and being aware of what Nolan needs.

After the morning, the day passes quickly, until Travis and Nolan decide that it is time to bathe and prepare for bed. They strip down together, Nolan now more comfortable being naked around others, and Travis collects the brushes and soaps for their cleaning. He comes back to find Nolan staring at his bruises, collected from the romp in these very baths and the night with Mitch. Nolan looks a little aghast at the marks littering his body, and Travis just waits for him to say something. He does not know where to start or what Nolan is thinking.

"What ... what happened to you?" Nolan asks tremblingly. 

Travis sighs, trying to figure out how to best explain. "You know I laid with the King and Mitch last night. I also asked him to take me earlier yesterday." 

“You said he doesn't hurt you," Nolan says, voice small. 

"He doesn't. No, I know I'm bruised," Travis tells him quickly, forestalling the protest he can see coming, "but you have to understand sometimes ... some like their coupling to be rough. Not all the time, but sometimes. When I asked him to take me, I asked for it to be hard. I wanted it. Should you ever lay with the King, he will never take you roughly unless you want it."

"It looks like it hurts," Nolan whispers, stepping forward to touch the bruise from being bent over the hard table. Travis tries not to shiver while Nolan touches him, fingers gentle on the discolored skin.

"I promise you, it doesn't," Travis murmurs back, trying not to scare Nolan away. "And I know you have no reason to believe me right now, but Mitch does not have a mark on him, even though he was taken multiple times. Ivan does not like anything rough either, and Claude is careful with him." Nolan nods, eyes shiny from tears gathering in the corner of his eyes. He’s obviously scared by the marks on Travis’ skin; Travis wishes he would’ve warned him or tried to explain before, but now he has to rely on the trust that they’ve built to reassure Nolan. 

"I'm sorry. I know you're frightened of all this." Travis wants to hug him, but he's not sure that Nolan could deal with it while they're naked. He settles for taking his hand and holding it gently, sweeping his thumb along Nolan's knuckles. "No one is going to judge or fault you for being afraid, or for not liking the same things they like. And you know that you never have to lay with the King or anyone else if you don't want to. I - you're safe here, Nolan. I know it’s not easy to believe, but you are." Nolan just nods and looks away. Travis aches a little, hates having scared Nolan.

"Bath," Nolan suggests softly after a few seconds of handholding. Travis follows him quietly to the baths, and they both clean themselves quickly, Travis paying special care to between his legs.

They dry off and make their way back to their shared room, Nolan trailing behind Travis; he hopes they don’t pass the King on his nightly visit to the harem lounge so Nolan has time to settle down. They're lucky and get back to their room unseen. Nolan crawls under the blankets and asks softly, as if he's picking up their conversation, "If it didn't hurt, what was it like?"

"It's intense, in the best way. All you can focus on is ... him inside you and the pleasure that you feel. You want more, even though it’s already so much." It's hard to capture the sense of urgency, the desperation. And Travis doesn't know how to explain that the ache can feel good. "It's good because he's desperate for you, too, and it's easier to just feel and not think." He doesn't want to say more, knowing how easily scandalized Nolan can be.

"And with two, with you and Mitch? How-" Nolan breaks off. 

"Nolan, I understand the curiosity, I do, but I can't describe it for you well enough to do the experience justice. Either you have to trust me or judge for yourself. Do you understand?" TK feels bad for shutting down the questioning, but he worries that it would only confuse Nolan more.

They fall silent for a few minutes until Nolan whispers, "He's come by when Mitch and I practice reading. He asks me about the village I'm from and what I like. He's always so kind. I think, I think I might be coming to trust him."

"That isn't a bad thing," Travis soothes. "Trusting him doesn't mean anything other than that. You don't have to lay with him just because you trust him, unless you want to. But I'm glad. I ... I hope that you'll be comfortable here. That you find that living here isn't so frightening. I'd like to see you happy." It feels like a lot to confess to, and Travis is glad for the dark that hides his warm cheeks.

Travis hears rustling and assumes that it’s Nolan nodding before he hears Nolan's voice, so small, saying, "I think about him sometimes, and I think about you too. I'm sorry, but it didn't feel right for you not to know." Travis hears more movement and sees the white of Nolan's pillow come up to cover his head. Travis is stunned silent for a moment, trying to decide what to do.

"Nolan?" Travis calls, waiting for a low sound of acknowledgement. "I don't mind that you think of me. I- I like it, to be quite honest. Thank you for telling me." 

"You're not upset?" Nolan's voice is still partially muffled by the pillow, and gods Travis wishes he could help him feel a touch more confident and secure. 

"No, I'm not upset. Not at all." 

"I...you're my best friend here and I don't want to lose you," Nolan whispers, almost too low to make out. Travis can hear the embarrassment in his voice and knows that Nolan is hiding a blush under the pillow as well.

"You won't lose me. I promise you that. No matter what you decide. If you want my suggestion, take a few days and think about your feelings. You had a difficult experience, and Claude and I were two people who helped you through it. Consider how you really feel, and spend some more time with Claude, and with the others in the harem. Be equipped to make any decision, even if it is just to continue as we have been," it disappoints TK to suggest waiting, to suggest thinking, and for Nolan to maybe decide not to pursue him. Travis has felt the same desire build up inside himself for Nolan, but he would never want to do anything that Nolan would regret, never anything that could ruin their friendship, and a hasty decision here could spell the death of any relationship they have.

"Okay." Nolan's voice is still soft, but he doesn't sound sad or discouraged. He falls asleep soon enough, and Travis isn't far behind. 

Over the next few days, he's glad to see Nolan spending more time with Mitch, Ivan, and Nico. Nico, especially, seems to coax smiles and laughs out of Nolan more and more often. It warms something in Travis to see him blush pink and grin shyly. Some of the older guys have obviously taken a shine to him as well, including Wayne who - after learning of his fondness for sweets - will sometimes bring Nolan a little treat that he always takes with reverence and a soft word of thanks.

Time has not allowed for a hunt since Nolan arrived, but a few days after their whispered conversation, Nolan and TRavis find Claude waiting outside their door when they come back from the midday meal. He smiles when he sees them together and asks, "You remember in your first days here, when you asked to join the hunt?" Nolan nods and Claude continues, "I have arranged for a small, three-day excursion to the out-lands to bring back game. I would like to invite both of you. It would be us, Shayne with the horses, and Morgan with the dogs. Would you like to go?" 

Nolan and Travis exchange glances and Travis decides he will do whatever Nolan decides. If he's ready to spend that time, the three of them alone, then Travis will not try to discourage it. 

"I'd like to go," Nolan mumbles.

"Me too. I miss the forests," Travis agrees readily. He grins at Nolan, and his enthusiasm makes Nolan smile, too. 

"Radko will be sending up more suitable clothing for you to wear, boots as well. Everything else will be arranged for you, and Wayne will come to collect you in the early morning, so be sure to rest well." It doesn't escape either of their notice that the latter is directed mostly at Travis, who huffs, mock offended. 

\--

Neither of them find it particularly easy to sleep, the excitement getting to them both. Nolan can hear TK tossing and turning all night. Morning almost comes too early, but the cold water and fresh fruit that serves as their breakfast perks them up. 

Their hunting clothes are made of rougher cloth than any of their other garments, and TK is clearly excited, chattering about his past hunts, as they make their way down to the front of the palace to meet their small hunting party.

TK shouts a hello to Mo before he's swarmed by the dogs, panting, wagging tails, and TK's laughter the only indication that he is not about to be the victim of a pack of animals. Nolan smiles, watching TK pet the dogs and throw a stick for the fastest. Shayne, the man who was first bought as a pleasure slave, comes over to join Nolan in watching TK and reintroduce himself. Morgan also introduces himself quickly, his attention divided as he keeps an eye on the animals, but Nolan can still tell that he is a warm and friendly man. 

Once the dogs are settled and everything is in order, Claude asks Nolan, "You've ridden before, yes? It is about a half day's trip to the hunting lodge and I would prefer not to stop." 

Nolan nods but admits, "Never for long periods. My family was not wealthy enough for a horse, so only when the carnival came to town. An hour at most." 

"Cecilia is the gentlest of our riding horses, she should do well for you," Claude says, directing him over to a gorgeous bay before mounting his own horse.

They ride flanked front and back by Shayne and Mo, the dogs padding along at a steady pace. It's early enough that the day isn't terribly hot until it edges closer to midday, and by then they're very close to the lodge. Nolan is saddle sore, but refuses to complain; he knows they're near and he convinces himself he can hold out for a bit longer until the lodge itself comes into sight. 

He tries to distract himself with the conversation of the other men, especially Shayne who seems to have no qualms about firing quips at everyone, including the King, who takes it in good humor. "You're a quiet one," he observes when he and Nolan find themselves riding side by side. "TK seems to find those types a lot. How are you settling in?"

"Everyone has been very nice to me, even though it's a little nerve-wracking. TK has been great, showing me how things work and just being a good friend," Nolan says, blushing. Shayne doesn't comment, but smiles kindly, letting Nolan know that he understands. 

"And the King? He has not taken anything from you that you do not want to give?" Shayne asks, casting a glance at the others to make sure they’re not being overheard.

"No, never. He's been so good as well. He let me send a letter to my family and has always listened when I talk. He's brought me here. He saved me," Nolan says quietly. He hopes his crush is not too obvious. 

"He's a good man. I'm glad to hear he is living up to that," Shayne says and they drop into companionable silence until Claude rides up alongside them.

"Spilling all my secrets, Shayne?" Claude asks, a genuine smile on his face. 

"As if you have any secrets worth spilling, my Lord." That leaves Claude sputtering and sets the rest of the party laughing. He swats at Shayne playfully but takes the jibe with better grace than Nolan might expect. 

"I'm not sure who of you is crueler to me, you or Jake," he says, shaking his head mock woefully. 

"Please," Shayne huffs. "Jakub would trade your secrets for a flagon of ale, and you know it."

The entire party laughs again, Nolan included. He's met Jakub, but only briefly, as the man is often away on diplomatic missions during the summer months. He’s a man of dry humor and a sharp tongue, although he’s generally well-liked. 

Shayne allows them to fall behind him to have a brief moment to themselves as Claude rides close. His face serious after such a light-hearted moment, and murmurs so that only Nolan can hear, "I know it may be little consolation, but I wanted to tell you. I'm working with my advisors to draft a law to criminalize enslavement. I don't want anyone to be hurt like you or TK were again, and this is something I can do now."

Nolan is stunned silent, he can't imagine that his experience would impact the world in such a drastic and positive way. He’s contemplative the rest of the ride, offering TK a reassuring smile. He stumbles when he finally dismounts Cecelia, and his thighs fully make their displeasure known. His wince doesn't escape Claude's notice, and he’s striding over immediately. 

"Are you hurt?" he asks worriedly. 

"Just sore. I'll be alright." Claude looks doubtful but leaves him be. Mo and Shayne help them get their supplies and belongings inside and Nolan tries not to gape at the lodge itself.

Calling it a lodge feels almost like an insult. The great room is huge, several fireplaces long dormant for the summer, covered in furs and dark wood. There's a cooking area off to the side and a long dining table. Nolan follows TK up the stairs and tries to follow him into the room before TK turns and chuckles. "We have our own rooms here. Choose any of them from down the hallway." Nolan feels almost sad at the thought of sleeping alone in a room, without the calming sound of TK's soft snores to lull him to sleep.

He chooses the one right next door, unpacking his things, though it's not much since they're only going to be away for a few days. He’s not sure what else to do, so he steps back into the hallway and knocks on TK’s door, a little embarrassed. TK opens it right away and gives Nolan a smile. "Come on. Cook packed us a supper for our first night and Mo said he’d get it laid out after he got the dogs settled."

Nolan follows TK down to the kitchen and Shayne and Claude are waiting there, laughing with each other. They're clearly good friends, and it makes Nolan relax a little, seeing them so open with each other. He hopes that maybe he'll get to feel that way with someone eventually. 

TK knocks on the doorposts of the room, drawing their attention and smiles from them both. "Can we join you?" He asks and Claude nods, motioning them in. 

Nolan comes to stand next to Shayne, in front of a plate of cookies. He eyes them, and Claude, evidently aware of Nolan's sweet tooth, pushes them over and tells him, "Go ahead, have some." Feeling his cheeks heat a little, Nolan does. They're slightly chewy but mostly soft, and Nolan’s on his second one before Mo finally turns up. They all help set out the meal Cook had packed, laughing at Travis and Claude’s indignation when they realize there’s far more than just one meal packed. 

"He doesn't believe in us at all," Travis laments, even as he digs into the sliced beef.

"We're lucky that someone as talented as Chef still wants to work for you, after all the strange requests you've put in for the picky eaters in your harem," Shayne quips, laughing at how Claude's face sours and TK's lights up. They take their food to the sitting area instead of the table and TK leans up against Claude, cozy and settled, while Mo sits opposite. Nolan wants to go curl up next to Travis and Claude but he doesn't know Shayne or Mo that well, doesn't know how they would take it. He’s not sure why he cares, but he wants them to like him, and to think he's good for Claude, as they clearly have Claude's best interests at heart.

He settles for the seat closest to them, and TK smiles fondly. It’s comfortable, even if he’s not familiar with Mo and Shayne yet. They talk about their plans for the hunt; most of what they're after are deer, if they can get them, but there are supposed to be plenty of rabbits and fowl in the area, too.

They eat and lounge and laugh. Mo is funny, but Shayne is the best at keeping everything light and easy. They all are comfortable, full of food and lounging on cozy furniture, and eventually quiet falls as the night wears on. Nolan is trying to keep his eyes open and largely failing, but he sees Claude make eye contact with TK and smirk. He knows what that means and quickly excuses himself. He doesn't want to watch them leave together, especially when he hasn't quite worked out his feelings. He thinks, though, that this hunting trip might offer him the opportunity to work through what he wants and maybe even ask for it.

Nolan settles into the bed, finding it surprisingly soft. He doesn't mean to try and eavesdrop, but he doesn't hear anything anyway. It's a lot to consider, that just down the hall from him TK is likely laying with Claude. He's thought about them both before, separately; he'd gotten a glimpse of Claude's body when he'd first arrived, and he'd gotten used to seeing TK naked when they would go to the baths together. He's not sure how sex will feel, but as he wraps his fingers tentatively around his cock, he hopes it feels as good as he's been told. 

He finds release thinking about TK’s warm hands and Claude's soft beard. Face pink, he gets up to clean his hand, grateful he managed not to make a mess of the sheets. It's easier to sleep after that, although he still misses TK’s gentle snoring.

The next morning, he wakes to a tap on his door and calls out for the person on the other side of the door to enter, expecting TK. It’s not, Claude sticking his head past and seeing Nolan naked under his sheets. Nolan squeaks and scrambles to pull the sheets up to his chest, drawing a chuckle from Claude.

“I just came to tell you that we will leave for the outposts in three-quarters of an hour, and you should avail yourself of the food in the kitchen for breakfast. It could be a long day.” Nolan nods quickly, feeling his face blush red and his embarrassment from the night before bleed over. Claude smiles at him and closes the door, leaving Nolan to scramble into his clothing and join the rest of them downstairs.

His face is still a little hot when he makes it to the kitchen, and it only renews when he sees the love bite darkening on TK’s throat. Nolan's determined not to stare; he wants to get used to these things, has to if he wants a chance at laying with either Travis or Claude. He knows now that neither of them will have him if he seems unwilling. It's with surprise that he realizes there's a faint mark on Mo's neck too, and he wonders if he and Shayne had found themselves in bed together. There's not much time to dwell, though. 

They eat relatively quickly and collect their gear while Shayne readies the horses. The dogs are ready, practically quivering in their eagerness, but they mind Mo's commands to a one.

Nolan stays near the back, still unsure of his place in the group and as a hunter. He has only hunted deer a few times before, and rabbits were more what he could expect when he was at his family home. Claude had assured him that it would be no problem, that they would all help him and that he would be an asset. 

Nolan finds himself especially taken with the dogs, how they immediately go from serious and focused to sweet and floppy. Maybe when they return, Mo will show him more of their care and let him spend time in the kennels. 

They set out quickly, going to an outpost close to the lodge to start the day. TK and Shayne climb into the deer stand, peering through the woods while Claude, Mo, and Nolan stay on the ground, listening. Nolan hardly dares to breathe, letting himself settle into the calm place where he can wait for hours, staying still so as not to spook any of the animals. 

A small cluster of deer approach, and Claude slowly readies his bow, so Nolan follows suit. He misses the signal to fire that Mo obviously catches, but it doesn’t matter. One doe goes down and the others quickly scatter. "Beautiful," Claude says softly. Nolan feels a touch badly as he always does, silently offering his own prayer of thanks to the deer and the gods the way his father taught him he should.

The rest of the day passes the same, a steady rhythm of silence and patience followed by moments of quick activity. They do not manage to fell any more deer, but TK proves adept at shooting down fowl, and Nolan gets the chance to show off his own prowess at rabbit-hunting. The day ends with a hefty catch and Claude joking about showing the chef that they're capable of looking after themselves and cooking some of the meat they've caught.

Nolan follows along closely, helps to skin and prepare the rabbit, while Shayne works the fire in the kitchen to the point of an easy roast. Mo goes to the lodge garden to collect tubers and fruits to serve with the meal, pulling a skin of wine from the collection of supplies they brought. The older men clearly have every intention of eating, drinking, and perhaps even singing well into the night.

The camaraderie is so comfortable and upbeat that Nolan lets himself relax into it. He eats his fill, finding the kind of satisfaction that comes with having procured your own food. He’s tired from the hunt but stays awake with the others, only drinking enough wine to make him feel warm and light.

As TK drinks a little more, his boundaries come down and he touches Nolan and Claude more. He sings loudly and talks lewdly, and the others look on in amusement. Nolan, on the other hand, is a little worried; he’s seen both sides of alcohol. He knows that it is often used to facilitate unwanted advances, and that drunk men are more often lecherous and aggressive. 

He need not have worried, of course. When Claude sees TK heavily listing, he asks Nolan, “Will you help me bring him to his bed? I fear he will not be able to get there alone.” Nolan nods and helps to shuffle TK to his room. Claude pulls the blankets over him and smiles down fondly before ushering Nolan out of the room.

"Are you alright? I can see that he made you nervous," Claude asks gently. Nibbling his lip, Nolan nods. He wants to say something, but he's not sure how. "What is it? You may ask." 

"Can...would you kiss me?"

Claude gives him assessing look before asking, “Are you sure? You don’t have to...you never have to.”

Nolan nods and whispers, “I’m sure.”

Claude examines him one last time before leaning in and taking Nolan’s lips against his own. The kiss is firm but chaste, sweet. It lasts forever and nowhere near long enough for Nolan. When Claude pulls back, Nolan whines and leans forward to follow him. 

“Please, more,” Nolan asks softly. Claude obliges, pushing him back against the wall gently and kissing him again, this time opening his mouth and pushing Nolan to do the same. Nolan makes a soft sound in his throat, following Claude's lead. Every brush of his mouth sends a thrill through Nolan and he can't keep himself from chasing more. He shivers when Claude's warm hands land on his hips, gripping almost possessively. It's heady, and Nolan trembles with want and nerves. 

"Do you want this tonight? You don't have to say yes if you're not ready, but I promise I'll be kind to you."

“I...maybe it’s silly, but I think...I want TK with me for my first time...is that okay, to wait until he can be there as well? Tomorrow maybe?” Nolan asks hesitantly. His nerves outweigh his want right now, but he thinks with TK there, it would be good. 

Claude quickly agrees, saying “Of course. If Travis is amenable, I think that would be wonderful, for you and me and him. But...and this is not something that would make me angry if it is what you want...if you wish for Travis to be your first, and he is amenable to that, do not think that you owe me anything. And if you only want him and not me, that is also okay.” 

“No, no. I...I want you. And I want you to be my first. I know you will make me feel good,” Nolan answers blushing deep red. Claude can’t help but swoop down and kiss him again, a gentle kiss even in its intensity.

"I will. I want you to enjoy it," Claude murmurs, cupping his cheek. "There's no rush to do anything you're not ready for." With one more kiss, Claude bids him goodnight. Nolan's warm from wine and kissing, his mouth tender. His cock aches between his legs, and he has to find release before he's able to sleep. 

He's allowed to sleep in a bit the next morning, Shayne coming to wake him. TK is obviously a little worse for wear, but his spirits rise after a hearty breakfast and plenty of water. He seems a little embarrassed about his behavior the night before, and comes to find Nolan to apologize. "I shouldn't have been so careless with you. I'm sorry if I frightened you or made you uncomfortable."

“It’s okay. I know you were enjoying yourself. I just hope that you feel alright today,” Nolan mumbles, looking down at his feet. TK uses his hand to lift Nolan’s chin and look into his eyes.

“Regardless, it is clear that you were not comfortable, and for that, I apologize. I’ll try not to put you in a similar position again,” TK says seriously, conveying how important Nolan’s comfort is to him. 

Nolan nods a little against TK’s hand, and smiles. “Thank you. It...that means a lot to me.”

They separate and go about their duties to begin the hunt for the day. TK prepares the weapons and Nolan helps Mo with the dogs, noting that Mo keeps sending him sly looks out of the corner of his eye. 

Nolan's not sure what Mo is thinking, but he gets his answer as they're making their way through the forest. "I guess Travis wasn't the only one to enjoy himself last night, eh?" he murmurs, and Nolan feels his face go hot. 

"It was only a kiss. He - I wanted to wait," Nolan mumbles back. "He respected that." 

"Ah, sorry." Mo does actually look apologetic, glancing at the other men to make sure they're not listening. "I should have - it's not my business. Apologies."

“It’s okay. He did bring just the two of us. I know what it looks like, what assumptions people will make. I don’t really mind. But, um, I appreciate the apology,” Nolan says softly, not mentioning that if all are agreeable and Nolan does not chicken out, those assumptions may very well prove to be true later that night. 

“I know it’s hard, balancing what you think you should do and what you want to do. Shayne talks of it often, from when he first came to the palace. It took him some time to come to the conclusion that he had not been participating in the harem of his own desire and to ask the King for a different charge. Claude is a good man and would do the same for you if you wished it,” Morgan says softly.

"I know. He's already offered it to me. I . . . I would like to try, sometime, I think. At least I know that he will be considerate." This confession makes Nolan blush more, but Mo just nods.

"Of course. Better a lover you know to be caring than risk one who may be careless." Any further conversation is cut off from a quick hand signal from Shayne, and they quietly ready their weapons. They're not quite able to sneak up on the herd of deer, much to Claude's frustration, so they skirt around where they last saw them and hunker down into the brush to wait.

Only an hour or so after they left for the hunt, a big buck comes through in front of their waiting spot. Nolan is the first to see it, readying his bow as it comes closer. He hears Claude’s gasp right as he looses the arrow, striking the buck and bringing it down. He runs over to the animal and draws his dagger, putting the poor thing out of its misery. He offers up a quick prayer while the others come over to join them. 

Nolan accepts the pats on the back and congratulations gladly but is happy when Claude announces that this is enough hunting for the day, and he’d like to prepare fish for dinner instead. They all help to wrestle the large beast back to the lodge, leaving Shayne to break it down and pack it up to take back to the palace, while the rest of them change into short pants and walk to the stream not far from the lodge.

It's nice to sit in the shade with their poles. The day is warm, but the shade and the faint breeze coming off the water is cool. TK quickly proves to be the better fisherman of them all, pulling up catch after catch until Mo proclaims that they're done. All of them pitch in to clean and scale the fish, using the wide tables at the back of the lodge. Claude - to Nolan's surprise - is determined to cook them, so they all sit at the table together, sipping ale while he gets to work.

Claude burns the first batch and decides on a stew instead, grumbling when Shayne makes fun of his cooking abilities. He slices the fish and dumps it in a pot, adding spices and vegetables that he chooses from the garden. The scent rising from the meal is incredible, feels almost decadent, even though Nolan watched him use just the simplest of ingredients. When it’s finally ready, Nolan’s mouth waters as Claude dishes up the stew, Mo resting hunks of bread on top of each bowl. They eat in the lounge again, and - this time - Nolan feels comfortable enough to sit on the floor and rest his back against Claude and TK’s legs, eating slowly and enjoying the stories that are passed between the other men.

He’s warm and full, satisfied with a productive day. They have venison and fish to take back, which is sure to make Cook happy. Leaning more into TK's legs, Nolan startles when a hand lands in his hair. TK pets through his locks, and Nolan allows himself to melt into it. Both Shayne and Mo smirk at him a little, but he doesn't care. He’d gotten used to basking in the affection the other boys were so willing to give when he would let them, and this feels so good. Eventually, Mo and Shayne beg off to bed, full and heads heavy with drink.

Nolan noticed both Claude and TK switched to water after each having a mug of ale, and he’d followed soon after. None of them are intoxicated, and Nolan knows that that is partially because of him, because they want him to be comfortable, even if nothing happens. He wants something to happen, but it’s nice that their care isn’t reliant on that. 

He’s so caught up in his thoughts he doesn’t realize it when TK leans down, hovering over him, and asks quietly, “Can I kiss you?” 

“Huh?” Nolan asks, blushing a little at his inattentiveness.

“Can I kiss you?” TK repeats, smiling a little as Nolan nods.

TK’s kiss is soft, and he takes his time with it. One hand thumbs at Nolan’s jaw, and he sighs against TK’s mouth. When they break apart, they find Claude watching them, clearly interested. 

"Shall we go upstairs? Nothing more than this needs to happen, but I thought perhaps some privacy would be nice," he says quietly. Nolan nods and TK helps him to his feet. They pause for a moment so Claude can steal a kiss of his own from each of them before leading the way upstairs to his room.

Nolan sits on Claude’s bed, trembling slightly, and watches as TK and Claude kiss. It’s gentle and sweet, and Claude runs his hands up and down TK’s sides, touching softly without intent. Nolan feels heat building low in his gut and wants to be included. He doesn’t realize it, but he must make a soft sound in the back of his throat, because they both turn to him, Claude chuckling. 

“Feeling left out?” Claude teases gently and Nolan nods his head. Claude crosses to him quickly and places a hand along his jaw, kissing him deeply. Nolan melts into the kiss, opening up for Claude sweetly.

They trade kisses between the three of them, and Nolan feels himself blush when his cock brushes up against Claude. TK steadies him when he tries to step back, a hand landing on his hip. "Don’t be shy," Claude murmurs. "You're not the only one." 

And yes. Claude and TK’s interest is obvious through their clothes, now that he looks. It makes his heart race, pounding in his chest. Nolan shivers when TK presses up closer behind him, kissing his neck. "Let us undress you?" he murmurs, lips still brushing Nolan's skin.

“Please,” Nolan responds, leaning his head to the side so TK has more access. Claude comes forward and sinks to his knees. He reverently skims a hand down each of Nolan’s legs, stopping at his boots, and begins to untie them. Nolan is hyper-aware of the King on his knees in front of him, even while TK touches his arms and shoulders and belly like he’s trying to catalogue every inch of Nolan. 

Claude coaxes him to lift each of his feet in turn, thumping the boots down off to the sides, before drawing his hands up, making a questioning sound in the back of his throat when he gets to Nolan’s pant ties. Nolan nods, trying not to dislodge TK’s mouth on his neck, and gasps when Claude finally pulls his trousers down his legs, leaving him just in his underthings. Claude's fingers brush his thighs, making Nolan gasp. He trembles despite himself, and Claude kisses one of his thighs lightly. 

"Can I?" he gestures to Nolan's underclothes, easing them down his legs when Nolan nods. Nolan's hard, cock bobbing, and he turns his head even though there is nowhere to hide. TK rubs his hip soothingly, peppering more kisses along his neck and shoulder. Claude stands, and together, they pull Nolan's shirt up and over his head, leaving him bare. 

"Please. You too?" he whimpers, feeling so vulnerable being nude while both of them are dressed.

"Yes, darling," Claude murmurs, kissing along Nolan's jaw, before he steps away and pulls his hunting tunic over his head and baring his chest. Nolan reaches a hand out to touch gently, Claude uncovered for him for the first time since that first, disastrous night. Claude smiles gently, dropping his hands to the ties closing his trousers, untying them quickly and pushing them down his thighs along with his underclothes. Claude stands before him bare and lets Nolan look his fill.

Claude crosses to the bed, sitting on the edge and beckoning Nolan over. TK gently nudges Nolan towards him, watching as Nolan settles close against Claude. Claude strokes a hand up his thigh, squeezing gently. TK smirks before stepping into the clear area in front of the two of them. He rolls his shoulders and undoes the laces down the side of his shirt, revealing his chest slowly. Nolan bites his lip, feeling his face heat at how much he wants the two men.

Nolan looks his fill of TK, partially hiding his face against Claude. He knows how TK is built, broad shoulders and thick torso, strong thighs. He's never seen his cock hard like this, and it's almost intimidating in its thickness. 

"He's handsome, isn't he?" Claude murmurs, and Nolan nods, hiding his face fully. The bed moves as TK joins them, and he settles just behind Nolan. TK touches carefully, like he’s making sure not to startle him. It's a bit intimidating to be surrounded by them, especially when Claude arranges them so that Nolan is on his back with them on either side of him. Their hands are gentle, though, TK' coming up to brush over Nolan's nipples while Claude's skirts lower, teasing around his cock until Nolan's hips jerk upward.

"I want to make you come first. I want to make you feel good. Can I?" Claude asks, and Nolan nods, breathless. Claude smiles up at him, and TK draws him into a deep kiss. Nolan makes a small sound in the back of his throat and lets out a deeper moan when he feels the wet heat of Claude's mouth enclose his cock. Nolan bucks a little, uncontrollably, seeking the pleasure that Claude's mouth promises, and Claude slings an arm over is hips, holding him still and working him with his tongue and lips. Nolan pants and squeezes his eyes shut, feeling so good. 

TK's fingers return to his nipples, and the touch is electrifying, overwhelming, too much. Nolan is right on the edge of orgasm, feels himself teetering, and then falls headfirst into his pleasure. He pants through it, curling around Claude's head. He would be embarrassed by how quickly he came if not for the pleased smirk Claude gives him from between his legs, licking his lips.

Claude slides up the bed to kiss TK, and Nolan moans softly as TK licks into Claude's mouth. "He tastes good," TK murmurs as he pulls back. "Mhmm. Should've known." 

Nolan's hot all over, and he opens readily when Claude kisses him, too. "Can I...." Nolan's not sure what to ask; Claude and TK are both hard, and he has no idea where to start.

"Why don't you touch Travis?" Claude suggests gently. "He can show you how he likes it." Nolan nods, and he curls into TK’s side as soon as TK lays back down. Claude sits on TK's other side, just watching with heated eyes.

"Just use your fingertips, circle the head," TK directs softly, drawing Nolan's hand across his lap, settling it between his legs. Nolan nods and does as he's told, feeling the texture of the head and the way the skin bunches and relaxes. TK's breath deepens, settling into Nolan's gentle touch.

"Now, try stroking it, up and down," Claude suggest from TK's other side, watching closely. Nolan obeys, blushing red and touching gently. TK moans a little, breath catching as Claude leans in and kisses down his chest. Claude focuses his attention on TK's nipples, toying with them with his tongue.

That draws a louder moan from TK and Nolan can feel his cock twitch slightly under his fingertips. "Oh," he breathes out, a little surprised. He keeps petting at TK’s cock, though, watching his body react. 

"You can grip him, not too tight." 

Nolan takes Claude's instruction, stroking TK like he would himself. TK lets out another soft moan, but he half-swats at Claude. "You're a terrible tease," TK tries to protest, but it's ruined by the groan he makes when Nolan twists lightly at the head of his cock. 

"Do you want to make him spend?" Claude's watching Nolan now, apparently heedless of his own want for the time being.

"Wanna make him feel good," Nolan admits softly, paying close attention to the way his movements cause TK to twitch and moan.

"No, don't want to come yet," TK whines, wriggling a little under Claude and Nolan's attention. "Wanna show Nolan it feels good." Claude smiles down at him at that. 

"You want me to open you up, so Nolan can watch and not be so scared?" 

TK nods. Nolan leans up to kiss him, panting into his mouth. While they kiss, Claude directs TK onto his side, back to Claude. Nolan loves it this way: they can still kiss and Nolan can see TK’s reactions as Claude opens him. There's the small pop of a cork as Claude wets his fingers with oil. Nolan watches as Claude kisses TK’s shoulder before slipping a finger between his cheeks. Nolan can’t see what Claude is doing with his fingers, but TK’s face is open with pleasure.

"He's inside me," TK murmurs, almost a moan. Nolan's eyes are wide, but he leans in to press their mouths together. Nolan lets TK break the kiss and listens as he narrates the experience for Nolan, how Claude is stretching him slowly, pushing in and pulling out perfectly.

"You should keep touching him," Claude suggests. Nolan nods and reaches his hand down, watching TK's face carefully. TK moans when Nolan gets his hand around him and rubs at the head of his cock. Nolan looks up and catches Claude grinning. Claude’s shoulder moves and TK groans brokenly. His breath is heavy, and when he squeezes his eyes closed, clearly close, Claude’s movements slow, bringing him back from the edge.

TK lets out a disappointed groan, but he relaxes into the two of them anyway. "Slower," he murmurs to Nolan, easing his touch back down to a light stroke. 

"You almost ..." 

"I did. I was very close." 

Nolan kisses him lightly. "Do you . . . is Claude going to take you first?" He's not sure what comes next, but he's eager to see, if he's being honest with himself.

"Do you want me to take you? If you want, I'd like to give you that. But, if you just want to watch, Travis is more than willing to bring me pleasure that way," Claude says softly, and Nolan looks to TK, who nods. He watches TK, all spread out, gasping in pleasure and thinks he wants that, wants to feel Claude that way.

"I want to feel you inside," Nolan decides, grip flexing around TK.

"Then, I will give Travis what he's begging for..." 

Travis interjects, "Hey." 

"And then I'll open you up and take you, too."

Nolan shivers at Claude's words. He gets tugged in by TK as Claude starts working him again. He tightens his grip when Travis shudders and fucks up into the ring of his fingers, pressing back against Claude's fingers. Nolan watches hazily as TK flushes, mouth dropping open so he can moan aloud. He seems to be moving helplessly, chasing the pleasure their hands are giving him. It's incredible, watching and feeling TK find his release. He spills warm and wet over Nolan's hand, little cries falling from his lips as Claude continues to finger him intently until he gasps out a plea, hand wrapping around Nolan's wrist to still his touch. 

"Gods," he breathes, going limp against the sheets. Nolan can see Claude draw his fingers out, resting his hand on Travis' belly and petting him soothingly. Nolan notes how Claude’s fingers are shiny with oil and he can't help but think how they'll be inside him, soon, wonders if Claude will render him as desperate as TK was. Inspecting his own sticky fingers, Nolan darts his tongue out to taste. It's not exactly pleasant, but it's not terrible. Still, he wipes his hand on the sheet instead of using his mouth to clean the rest, ducking his head when both TK and Claude chuckle.

TK reaches for Nolan, pulling him in for a kiss. His uses his teeth to tug lightly at Nolan's lips, breathing heavily into his mouth, still a little overcome from his orgasm. Nolan wants that, wants to feel that good on Claude's fingers. He can feel Claude watching them kissing and petting each other, and Nolan wonders if he enjoys the sight of them, two beautiful boys finding pleasure in each other. 

Needily, Nolan whines and spreads his legs, trying to find relief for his renewed erection. TK smiles into their kiss and sneaks a hand down to stroke at Nolan's cock, making him moan softly. Claude kneels up behind TK and plucks the bottle of oil from the bedsheets, crawling over the sheets so he can turn Nolan onto his back, explaining softly, "So I can kiss you." 

"Then kiss me," Nolan begs softly, and Claude obliges, kissing him deeply. Nolan pants against his lips from TK's hand on his cock, but Claude doesn’t seem to mind.

"Don't make him come," Claude murmurs at TK, and Nolan whines, a weak protest. He's nervous, spreading his legs further for Claude, but it's easier to push down his anxieties with TK here, especially now that he's seen Claude giving pleasure.

Claude kisses him as he rewets his fingers, and Nolan gasps against his mouth when a finger touches his hole. The oil is cool but warms quickly as Claude pets his tight entrance with small, circular strokes. He doesn't give Nolan a warning before pushing in, pausing when Nolan clenches tightly around him. He waits it out, only easing deeper when Nolan relaxes. TK has moved closer, close enough that he and Nolan are touching. He leans in to steal kisses, or reaches out to play with Nolan's nipple. He doesn't block Claude and Nolan's view of each other, though, and Nolan feels a touch exposed with both of their eyes on him.

The first finger feels huge, feels on the verge of too much, and Nolan whimpers a little. Claude slowly moves his finger in and out of Nolan, patiently letting him adjust. TK lays along Nolan's side, covering him enough to make him feel a bit better. He didn't say anything and TK still knew what he needed; it feels good to be so known that way.

Finally, the finger doesn't feel like so much, and Nolan asks for more, blushing. Claude chuckles and presses a kiss to Nolan's thigh, before lining up the second finger and pushing into him so slowly. Nolan jumps a little but opens around Claude's fingers, accepting the slight burn, letting it fade into the pleasure, especially as Claude hooks his fingers slightly, catching Nolan's spot perfectly. Nolan gasps at the feeling, overcome by how good he feels with Claude's fingers inside him.

"Feels good?" TK asks softly, kissing Nolan's cheeks. 

"Y-yes." Nolan never thought he would enjoy this so much. He knows Claude's cock is thicker and longer than his fingers, but he has been so caring and gentle that most of Nolan's fear has faded. TK is pressed close, soothing and checking in on him when Nolan lets out a whimper or whine. He's a little embarrassed at the sounds he makes when Claude rubs over that spot inside him; it makes his back arch and he now understands why Travis was shifting backward to get more. "Please?" he breathless when the sensation shifts from too much to not enough.

"Ready for another finger?" Claude asks, and Nolan nods, pushing back on Claude's fingers. "Alright, sweetest, gonna give you what you ask for." The third finger is a stretch, and Nolan forces himself to relax. He wants this, he wants Claude inside him, and he'll work for it. TK pets at Nolan, telling him how good he is, how beautiful he looks opening up for Claude. Nolan breathes through the stretch, and soon, Claude has three fingers inside Nolan, crooking them just right to make Nolan cry out.

"Feel good, darling?" Claude checks, and Nolan nods quickly.

"Want you inside me." Claude drops a kiss on Nolan's mouth before wetting his cock with more oil.

The head of Claude's cock is thick and warm, easing inside Nolan. He breathes deeply and tries to stay relaxed, glad for TK’s presence now more than ever. TK murmurs soothingly, petting Nolan's hair back from his face. Claude goes so very slow, and Nolan finds himself letting out a relieved breath when he's finally all the way inside. 

“Are you okay?" Claude is breathing hard, but his eyes search Nolan's face carefully. 

"Y-yes. Move?" Like Claude's fingers, his cock is easier to take when he's not just holding Nolan open. Every movement lights him up from the inside, pleasure making him tilt his head back and moan. Each stroke is easier to take than the last, and soon enough Nolan finds himself pressing up into Claude's thrusts.

"Gods, you feel good," Claude moans, leaning down and kissing Nolan's neck wetly. Nolan is too overcome to even say that much, but it feels so good, the way Claude is pumping into him, long and steady with just the right amount of force. He understands now, why the harem offers themselves to him. He understands why TK wanted Claude to be his first and why he keeps going back, because Claude is drawing so much pleasure from him.

Travis reaches down and pets at Nolan's cock, listening to the little gasps that Nolan makes. Nolan finds himself rolling his hips into Claude's thrusts, trying to get more even as Travis works him faster, thumbing over the head of his cock in a way that leaves him shaking. 

"Let him feel you, Nolan. You're so close, I can see it," Travis coaxes. Release takes him then, and Nolan's mouth falls open, his body arching and cock throbbing in Travis’ hand. Nolan can hear the cries escaping him, but he’s helpless to stop it. It's only a moment more before Claude is shuddering, the rhythm of his hips breaking as he finds his own release. Travis slips his hand from between them, wiping the mess on the dirtied sheet. Nolan clings to Claude, but he casts out a hand for Travis, one that he takes readily. There are soft noises as Claude kisses Nolan's neck as their bodies cool, and Nolan tips his head toward Travis to seek a kiss from him as well.

Travis indulges him, kissing him deeply. Nolan can feel Travis’ renewed arousal pressing against his hip, and he tries to shift so he can reach Travis's cock. Claude sits up and pulls out so that Nolan can move closer to Travis, touching him gently.

"Wanna try taking him into your mouth?" Claude asks gently against Nolan's skin and he whispers, "Please." 

"Come here and lay down against the pillow," Claude directs, touching Nolan gently to direct him against the headboard. "Now, Travis, come kneel in front of him." Travis follows the orders, knee-walking across the bed and straddling Nolan's thighs

Claude coaxes him up a bit further, sprawling next to Nolan when they're settled. "Just open your mouth. He'll be gentle." Trustingly, Nolan does. Travis' thick cockhead eases past his lips, resting soft and heavy in his mouth. He pushes in until he's just shy of making Nolan gag, before pulling back out slowly. 

"Close your lips around him and suckle lightly," Claude instructs. Travis moans when Nolan follows Claude's direction. He's still carefully using Nolan's mouth, and the longer Nolan sucks, the more he can taste the salty musk of Travis blooming on his tongue. Nolan swallows down his spit, taking a deep breath in through his nose before falling back into their rhythm. "You're going to be good at this." Nolan closes his eyes, moaning in his throat at Claude's words, which makes Travis shudder above him.

"You like that, don't you? Being good at giving pleasure? Want me to teach you?" Claude whispers, and Nolan moans again. He loves the thought of being good, of Claude teaching him to give pleasure. Travis keeps making groaning noises in the back of his throat, voicing his pleasure. Claude leans up and captures Travis's lips with his. Nolan looks up from below them, loving the way that they fit together.

Travis keeps thrusting and catching himself before he goes too far, never pushing more than Nolan can take, but just barely. It makes him want to try and take Travis deeper, some time soon. Travis breaks the kiss with Claude to tell Nolan he's close. Nolan whimpers, and Claude tells him to pull back a little so Travis can come across his face.

Both Nolan and Travis are panting as Travis works himself; some of his release lands on Nolan's open mouth, and he can't seem to help but lick at it. It still doesn't quite taste good, but the shaky sound that he gets from Travis is worth it. The release is sticky and warm, sliding down his skin. Thankfully, Travis didn't get any near Nolan's eyes, so he just waits while Claude fetches a cloth to wipe it away. He's immediately pulled into a kiss, first by Travis and then by Claude. 

"You were so good. How are you feeling?" Claude asks softly, petting his cheek. 

"Good. Thank you for - for being my first. It was better than I dreamed." That gets him a tender smile and another kiss. 

"I'm glad you liked it. Come, let's rest." Nolan and Travis settle into Claude's sides, tangling their fingers together and resting their entwined hands on his chest.

They sleep like that and wake twined together. Nolan wakes up hard, curled around Claude's hip and is embarrassed by his body's reaction. "Would you like me to do something about that or just ignore it?" Claude asks him softly, making either option sound equally acceptable.

"Think it would be too much," Nolan admits, hiding his face against Claude's chest.

"That's okay, darling. Never more than you want," Claude assures him, wrapping Nolan in his arms. Travis starts to snuffle and wake up. Travis opens his eyes and smiles across at them, glad to wake up to such a beautiful couple of men.

"Hi," he whispers. 

"Hello, sweetheart," Claude responds, smiling gently.

"Okay, Nolan?" Travis asks.

Nolan nods, hiding his face but not quite able to hide his arousal as Travis looks him over, so Claude answers for him. "He's feeling a little overwhelmed this morning, I think."

Travis reaches for Nolan's hand again, holding it lightly. "It’s okay. You did so well for your first time. And this doesn't mean you have to want it all the time. No one does."

"Okay," Nolan says, smiling a little at being understood. They cuddle close and spend some time just being together. Nolan is happy to just be close and touching, suddenly aware of how much he’s missed personal contact. Soon, though, they have to rise and eat the first meal. Nolan is a bit apprehensive of having to face Shayne and Mo; he doesn't want them to say anything about what he and Claude and Travis did the night before. 

He need not have worried, as it turns out. Mo just smiles a little and Shayne doesn't even pay any more attention to them than normal. They eat cold cheese and fruit while Claude brews coffee for himself.

"We go back to the palace this afternoon. Would you like to hunt more today or stay around the lodge?" Claude asks Nolan and Travis.

"I'd like to stay, I think." Nolan blushes because despite Claude's care, he can feel that he's tender, and they already have to face the ride back to the palace. 

"I'll stay as well. You really shouldn't be here alone," Travis explains, and the other men’s nods of agreement keep Nolan from insisting otherwise. Mo leaves one of the dogs to stand watch as well, when the older men head out. Nolan follows Travis back upstairs, and they curl into Nolan’s bed together.

"Do you feel okay?" Travis asks gently. His concern is evident, a frown on his face. Nolan appreciates his care, his attention to Nolan’s comfort.

"I'm good, I promise. I feel a little sore, but I don’t regret a moment of it," Nolan assures Travis, curling close. Travis rubs over his shoulders, and Nolan relaxes into Travis's touch. 

"I'm glad. And the soreness should fade quickly. I always liked the strain, the feeling that reminds me of a good night, but I understand if that's not something that you like," Travis says softly, dropping a kiss on Nolan's forehead. 

"I think I would like it more if we did not have the prospect of a long ride ahead," Nolan jokes softly, and Travis nods. They rest like that until they hear the door to the lodge open and shut and the voices of the older men in the common areas.

"Come. We should pack our things. Claude will want lunch then we'll be readying to leave." 

Packing goes quickly. Nolan changes into his riding clothes, bundling up everything else. He and Travis carry their packs downstairs to find Shayne carefully roasting some of the venison over the fire. He takes them up on their offer to mind the spits while he goes to attend to the horses. Nolan, admittedly, doesn't know much about cooking but he's roasted plenty of his own game over a fire before. They're just pulling the meat from the flame when the Mo and Claude come downstairs; Mo has an extra pack in his hands that is presumably Shayne's, but no one says anything about it. Claude douses the fire and makes sure the door is secure before they leave. 

Nolan winces a bit getting up into the saddle, drawing a concerned look from Shayne, but he just shakes his head. There's nothing to be done for it, really. They eat in their saddles, the ride quiet yet amiable. Everyone is pleased with the hunt, Nolan most of all. He’s proud of himself, both of the buck that he downed and that he was able to overcome his nervousness to ask for what he wanted. He knows that it will get easier in the future, letting himself have things - even those things he is scared to want - now that he has taken this step.

Travis pulls up to ride beside him, asking lowly, “Are you comfortable?” 

Nolan blushes a little as he answers, “As much as I can be. All is well, I promise.” 

Travis nods and smiles at him. As they get closer to the palace, Nolan can see the shift in Claude, from carefree and laid-back to his kingly persona, a man of stature and wisdom. It’s not so jarring as it would have been just a few weeks ago, now that Nolan has seen behind the image. 

They’re met at the gates of the city by a herald, and Claude dismounts to speak with him. Nolan cannot hear much, but he sees the herald motion at him and feels worry build in his gut. Claude pauses and beckons him over. With Nolan standing next to him, he says softly, “There are visitors from Winnipeg waiting outside the gates of the palace. They’ve asked for you by name. We do not know who they are, so I would like to enter through the back and give you an opportunity to see them before allowing them into my home.”

Nolan's heart hammers in his chest. It couldn't be - but he can't think of that, not until he sees for himself. It would be too painful to get his hopes up. They circle around the back of the palace, the guard opening one of the rear gates for them. Shayne and Mo take the horses and their bounty. Claude leads the way toward the gate, and Nolan follows him up the stairs to the ramparts. They can look down on their visitors from here, and Nolan feels his heart clench when he sees his parents and sisters huddled together in front of the gate. 

"You know them," Claude murmurs. It's not a question, but Nolan nods. He's shaking as they approach the gate, feeling almost faint as the guards lift it at Claude's command. His family freezes at the sight of the King, but then his mother's eyes land on him, and a small sob tears from her throat. Nolan can't help but run to her, gathering her up tight. They're ushered through the gate enough to allow it to be closed, the five of them clinging together.

Nolan breaks first, tears leaking from his eyes but soon all of them are crying, even his father. Claude and Travis stand to the side, out of the way, watching the reunion. Nolan can feel their eyes on him, but that doesn’t matter, his family is here. 

Claude clears his throat, immediately drawing attention from his family, before saying “Nolan, why don’t you take your family to the informal lounge by the library? I’ll have drinks and some food sent up to replenish after their long journey.” Nolan nods and shepherds them away.

Nolan leads them through the palace with ease. He knows the path to the library by heart, and his family follows him closely. He pushes the door to the lounge and lets everyone through the door before closing it behind him and surveys where everyone has settled. Nolan chooses a settee across from his sisters, his mother and father press together on another close by, and he curls up small against the arm. 

"We couldn't believe you were alive," his father murmurs. "Nevermind that you'd be allowed to write when we'd realized it may have been slavers." 

"Claude is - he's been good to me." 

"You look well." His mother reaches out to cup his face. "You already look older. More like a man than my little boy."

Nolan ducks his head and feels his face heat. He hates how often his cheeks show his thoughts, and he just hopes they don’t ask why he blushes at that. He gets off easy, his younger sister asking, “So you live here? In the King’s palace?” 

Nolan nods and says, “Yes. He...he rescued me from the slavers and offered me a place to live. Travis, the other person who was with the King, he lives here too. We share a room.” 

They fall silent until there’s a knock at the door. Nolan stands to open it and finds Travis with a tray of water and tea with small, sweet cakes and dried fruit. “I wanted to come and make sure everything was okay,” Travis says quietly and Nolan nods, reaching out for the tray. Travis passes it over and Nolan smiles. He tries to be reassuring, but Travis turns quickly, leaving him alone and almost running down the hall away from the lounge.

"We've been-" his father cuts off, shaking his head. "We truly never thought we'd see you again."

"We've got a room at the inn. We can leave tomorrow; the Toews' are minding the animals for us, but we still shouldn't be gone long," his mother says. That makes Nolan's heart sink. He doesn't know if - if he can leave. He can't quite bear to tell his parents he's a slave - a pleasure slave - and he has no idea how he'd explain about Claude. 

"I don't ... I don't know if I can." 

"What do you mean?" Madison looks upset, turning to study his face. "Of course you can." 

"I have a duty. To the King. I would need to speak with him, first." His sisters and mother look about to argue, but his father shushes them. 

"Of course. We have a bit of time. If you're in the employ of the King, that comes first." Nolan feels badly that his mother still looks upset, but they accept his father's words. It’s the best excuse he could hope for.

“Can we - I want to know what’s happened since I left. How are the animals? That old guard dog still keeping the chicks safe?” Nolan asks, trying to change the subject. It’s easier this way, if they don’t know why the slavers sold him. He’d left that out of his letter, didn’t want them to think less of him even though he hadn’t acted on his charge at the time. Now he has, and he does not feel like he could explain it in a way that his parents and sisters would understand. 

“Yeah, she’s still scaring the foxes away,” his younger sister says smiling. Then she launches into a long winded story about the boy on the farm over trying to sneak onto their property to see Madison and how the old hound had jumped him, barking loudly, and alerted the entire family that he was there. Maddie grows progressively redder throughout the story and his entire family chips in to recount both the boy’s expression and Maddie’s own. It’s like no time has passed, except for the conversation looming as soon as he leaves this room and his family retires to the inn. He doesn’t know what he wants. 

When it’s time for them to leave, he leads them back to the palace entrance and says goodbye. When they finally disappear from his sight, he takes a deep breath, collecting himself. He quietly makes his way to Claude's chambers. He needs to know if he would even be allowed to leave before he thinks too far into the future. Wayne is waiting outside the door, rapping on it and letting Nolan in when Claude calls for him to enter. 

"I thought it would be you," Claude says. He looks tired and a bit sad. "How is your family?" 

"They're well. I'm glad to see them." 

"I'm sure. And, forgive me, but I can guess why you're here. You are free to go, if you want, Nolan. You're not a prisoner. My advisors and I are going to move forward with the law banning slavery. You and the others, you'll be free to go. Or stay, if you'd like." Claude rubs a hand over his mouth, clearly taking a moment to think. "I'm pushing for provisions to allow slaves to stay on as workers as long as they're adequately compensated. I know that . . . not everyone has good prospects for work or marriage waiting for them, and I won't throw people into homelessness and poverty." 

"So I could stay and . . . work?" Nolan says, stunned. 

"If you'd like. It's up to you. All of the boys will get the same option." 

"Can I think about it?" 

"Of course. I'm not going to turn you out, Nolan." 

Unable to help himself, Nolan steps close enough to brush a kiss across Claude's lips. "Thank you."

Claude smiles, “Of course. I consider myself lucky to have met you, lucky to have been able to help you, whatever you choose.” He wraps his arms around Nolan when he presses close, and breathes in the scent of Nolan’s hair. 

Nolan pulls back soon and tells Claude, “I won’t leave without talking to you. Without giving you a chance to tell me what you think.” Nolan thinks that Claude deserves a chance to tell him why to stay before he makes a decision, but now isn’t the time and both of them know it. Nolan leaves the King’s chambers, head spinning with all the decisions he has to make. He stumbles back to the harem suites and finds Ivan in one of the sitting rooms, alone, reading a book in a foreign language. It’s nice to see him, and maybe his parents will appreciate knowing that Ivan has looked after him.

“So, my family came from Winnipeg. They want me to go home with them,” Nolan says softly, not making eye contact with Ivan

"Will you go?" Ivan asks neutrally. 

"I don't know." Nolan chews on his lip, and Ivan waits him out. "I want to. I've missed my sisters and my parents. My village. But I . . . here is home, too and -" he glances around, to make sure they're alone, "Claude is going to set us free. He's ending slavery, but he'd let us stay and work, however we want. And be compensated for it." Ivan's eyes go wide at that and he sits up straighter. 

"Nolan. Please tell me you aren’t lying or exaggerating." 

Shaking his head vigorously, Nolan reaches for his friend's hand. "He doesn't want anyone to stay against their will. But he won't throw us out on the street, either. I - I don't know what I would do if I went home. I'm learning, but our village has no need of a scribe, and most can't afford teachers. I would have options, here. Opportunities. " 

Ivan is quiet for a long time, just studying Nolan's face. "You have to decide what will make you happy. It doesn't matter what you do, if you aren't happy."

“What about you? Would you go home?” Nolan asks softly. He knows Ivan had a younger brother he loves back home. But Ivan would be in the same situation as himself, jobless with the stigma of having served the King in the way they had.

“I think I would stay. I could teach and spend summers back home with my brother. And I could send money back to him and my family with a good paying job in the Capital,” Ivan is contemplative. They sit together quietly, both lost in their thoughts, until Nolan asks Ivan if he would like to eat with Nolan’s family. Maybe seeing Ivan happy and content with palace life will make his parents more accepting if he chooses to stay. 

Ivan agrees, smiling kindly at Nolan, murmuring about how he would love to see his family. Nolan nods and decides to change before the meal, out of his hunting gear. He is glad to find Travis’s and his room empty, a moment of respite sorely needed. He can’t believe that just the night before he had lain with Travis and the King for the first time, that he had only been worried about whether he would feel good.

He changes out of his hunting clothes; not for the first time, he's glad that Radko had fit his clothes to the styles customary to his home. Although they're made of much finer fabric than he'd known before, the cut is demure and familiar. Comfortable, and he hopes that it will put his family more at ease, too. 

Ivan meets him on the stairs and follows Nolan back to the same sitting room they'd been in before. It's only a few minutes before Wayne shows his family back in, Cook and a couple of his helpers not far behind with trays for their supper. 

"Your family will be so glad to know you're alive," Nolan's mother tells Ivan once introductions have been made. "Can I ask, why haven't you returned to them?" 

"I was with the slavers for a long time," Ivan says slowly. "That's how I came to be here. I've been studying, hoping to become a teacher. I would like to go, when I have the coin. I hope to make enough here to send some to them as well." Nolan's mother looks like she has more questions, but Ivan's reserved nature seems to deter her slightly. 

They eat, chatting about all the people Nolan knew from the village, and sharing what they can from Ivan's. Nolan is reminded again how much he loves his family, his village, but he also remembers how stifling it can be, when everyone knows your name, your parents, your entire story. He's reminded how he was only ever expected to follow his father into the fields, how he was told his responsibility was to the earth. And he imagines all the good he could do here, how he could make something of himself and send his earnings back to his family just like Ivan plans to. 

And here, he could stay with Travis, with Claude, but also with Mitch and Mat and Mo and Shayne. It's too much right now and he's grateful when his parents don't press him, simply telling him that they've extended their stay in the inn until the end of the week. 

Nolan escapes soon after, claiming fatigue. He wants to get back to his room, wants Travis to be there and to hold him and to not ask questions. He wants to be kept close and safe, so he can just take time to work through his thoughts without having to explain to anyone. He opens the door to find the room empty. He curls up on Travis's bed, hoping that he can at least feel close across the distance. He must have truly been tired because he falls asleep between one breath and the next.

Travis is there when he wakes, curled up with Nolan. They're pressed close, clinging in their sleep. Travis makes a questioning sound when Nolan moves a little to free the hand that has gone numb from being pinned under him. "Where did you go?" Nolan whispers into the quiet. 

"With Mitch. I needed to think." Nolan nods because he gets that. He lets out a soft sigh when Travis lets him snuggle close, leaving the silence be. 

They doze together until the sun is high in the sky and they're not able to sleep through the light any longer. Nolan knows he has a decision to make. Looking at Travis, remembering the way he longed for him to be near, Nolan knows what he wants to do. 

"I - I'm going to stay," he says quickly as they dress for the day. Travis looks up and is obviously surprised. 

"But...your family?" 

"I can support my family from here. I can work and send them money. Has Claude told you about his plans for the new law?" Travis nods, and Nolan goes on, knowing if he hesitates he will lose the courage to say all that he wants to. "As much as I want to go home, I want to be here. With you. Unless. . . you're going to leave?" His stomach sinks at the thought. He would stay anyway, but there would be a hole in his life and in his heart without Travis. He knows that now.

"No, no, darling. I'm going to stay. I don't have much left for me at home. And I've built a life here, with Claude and the boys, with the dogs and horses, and hopefully with you. I don't have many talents, and I cannot secure a dowry. It just makes sense for me to stay," Travis says softly. 

Nolan nods, he understands what Travis is saying. He agrees for the most part, and honestly that's why he plans to stay, too. Now, though, he's happy to hold Travis's hand as they walk to the lounge for first meal. 

The room is abuzz, everyone having heard from different sources about the King's plans. Some are scared, having come into the King's care penniless and family-less. Some are excited, planning on returning to the far-off places they came from. More than Nolan expected plan to stay in the King's service, gracing his bed or serving him in other ways.

Nolan sits with Mitch, who chats amiably. He never had any intention of leaving the King, Nolan comes to find. His family life was never good, and honestly, the King is good to him, and Mitch likes serving as a courtesan. It's nice to hear a view so uncomplicated, so easy. It makes Nolan think his decision is less life-changing than it truly is. It doesn't help him figure out what he's going to tell his parents, though.

"You could tell them you're in the King’s employ. It's not that far from the truth," Mitch offers. 

"My sisters will be heartbroken." Nolan aches to think of it, guilt tugging at his heart. 

"But they know you're alive, now, not enslaved or dead," Ivan soothes. "You could write and visit. We could travel together, in the summer. And you know any money you send will make their lives easier." 

And Nolan knows that's true. They'd never had much wealth, and any compensation he can earn would help secure dowries and - hopefully - good marriages for his sisters. He runs all the reasons through his mind while the others chat. He soothes some of the men - Andre and Jack, especially - about having nothing and nowhere to go, repeating Claude's promise that none of them would be left impoverished. Oskar and Nico hope to get in touch with their families, to find out if returning home is possible for them; Nolan aches at the thought of saying goodbye to them, but he keeps the sentiment to himself in the face of their happy chatter. 

Of course, he has to face his family eventually. Their week in the capital winds down, and he feels guilty at the pressure the stay is surely putting on his parents' purse. He sits with them two days before they're due to leave, trying to pluck up the courage to tell them of his plans when Madison sighs heavily. He's startled to look over to find her dabbing at her eyes, and they're all immediately clamoring to know what the matter is. "You aren't coming home, are you?" she asks sadly, and Nolan can't help but reach for her, holding her tight.

"I'm not. I'm so sorry, but I have to stay. And I want to stay. I could do good for myself and for you here, more than I could ever do at home. Ivan promises we can travel together; we can visit in the summers. I'm sorry," Nolan whispers, feeling tears gather in his eyes. He watches as his younger sister sniffles a little, a few tears making their way down her cheeks as well. He knows he's made the right choice, deep in his heart, he can feel it. But that doesn't make it any easier to tell his family, who he's only just gotten the chance to see again. He knows that they'll miss him, but he also knows that his hands around the farm are significantly less valuable than the money he could send home. 

"We understand, darling. You're in the King's service; you can't just leave. It is too worth the while for you. It was kind of him to even offer you the chance to come with us," his mother says, trying to find the positives of everything. Nolan is grateful, lets the explanation sit; it means he doesn't have to lie, even a little, even to soothe his parents' consciences.

"I'll see you within the year, I promise. If not the summer, then before the first freeze. It's important to me," Nolan vows and everyone nods. They know that he'll make good on the promise. He always has. 

They say their goodbyes in the palace. Nolan watches from the window as they travel out of the palace grounds and along the road out of the city. He collapses back against one of the settees in the lounge and begins to cry truly, not just the few tears that had escaped during the conversation, gasping around his emotions.

A gentle hand lands on his back, and Nolan turns, burying his face against Travis' neck. Travis just holds him and lets him cry. He's left worn out and clinging. Their room is far from this lounge, but Nolan doesn't feel quite as secure in this not-quite-familiar room. Travis coaxes him up and guides him through the halls, getting him settled in bed where they can curl up tightly together. 

"I'm sorry," Travis murmurs, but Nolan shakes his head. 

"It - It hurts, but I'm not sorry. So please don't be. I will see them again, this has just all been .... so much." 

He doesn't mean to fall asleep, but his emotions have wrung him out. He wakes to quiet conversation and realizes that the other voice in the room is Claude. He looks sorrowful when he sees Nolan's face, likely still tear-stained and a little puffy from crying. "You stayed." 

"I wanted to. I'm - I couldn't leave. Is that okay?" 

Claude crosses the room to sit beside him, cupping his cheek and pressing a kiss to his forehead. "More than. I would be lying if I said I hadn't hoped you would, but I wanted you to be happy."

“My family does make me happy. But you and Travis and Mitch and the animals all make me happy too. I’m gonna miss my family so much, but here, I can help them, send them money, still see them sometimes, like I couldn’t back home. And more than that, I want to see what happens here, what I can build, how I can maybe help others like me, who suffered because of the slavers. That’s important to me too,” Nolan says quietly, letting Claude pull him close. They sit like that for what feels like hours, but must only be a few minutes before Claude drops another kiss on his forehead. Nolan’s tears have stopped; he knows he’s made the right decision. Now, though, comes the hard work of forging a new life, one of his own devising.

Claude offers gently, “Maybe it’s too soon to ask, but I’m going to need help, drafting this law, especially coming up with the proper provisions for after release. I could use your assistance, an inside perspective. Would you help me?” Nolan nods immediately. He wants to help and this way, he could be there from the ground up.

“Gladly.” It’s the first step in many that he can take. Tomorrow, he’ll talk to Claude about more lessons, about becoming a teacher. He knows, no matter what, he has a future. He trusts that there’s something worth staying for between the three of them. But that too is a question for tomorrow. For now, he lets Claude guide him to his feet and take both himself and Travis to Claude’s chambers, where they shed their clothes and climb into bed together. Wrapped up between them, Nolan feels much calmer and he lets himself daydream of what his life will soon look like. He kisses Travis’s neck, snuggles close, and falls asleep warmed in their embrace.


End file.
